Tragedy of Ochita Kaosu
by TheOmegaChaos
Summary: Story of a young man called Ochita Kaosu,who in desperate situation is saved by 2 Digimon...he encounters many enemies,becomes a tamer of a Royal Knight called Omegamon and becomes a hero of the Digital World
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1. Mysterious Tamer,Ochita Kaosu!**

**Omegamon** - After I,Omegamon X reset the Digital World,things have been restored...Yggdrasil doesn,t exist anymore and Digimon can live in peace..

But something happened,Alphamon turned against the other Royal Knights and killed them but Dukemon,AlforceV-dramon and me were still match for him...then I opened Digital Gate into the material world(ie. Real World).. we managed to escape from Alphamon...I have to find the right tamer for I could have found someone already...his name is Ochita Kaosu and he lives in Japan,he is master in Digital Card Battle,he seems to have huge potential,but he has some inner darkness within...I will de-jogress myself to Agumon and Gabumon and go watch his match for World Championship title in Digital Card Battle...  
**  
**

Scene turns to Ochita..he is sitting in his room alone,preparing himself for his match.

**Ochita - **Not sure if I can win this match...my opponent is playing a very powerful deck.I do have a feeling that something is going to happen...maybe I should do a Tarot reading...naah..probably no time...have to go out already.

Scene turns to the Digital Card Battle Match...his opponent has 2 round wins already and same with Ochita...this will be the last one...

**Ochita - **I use Jogress Evolution!I jogress Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon in my hand to call out my Omegamon!

**His opponent - **no way an Omegamon?that,s so hard to summon...but I have better Digimon to face you...I use Warp Evolution for my PicoDevimon to summon Armagemon!It has higher attack than you!,prepare to die!.

**Ochita - **even though you almost defeated my Omegamon,I still have one card that will destroy you...X Evolution! it will give my Omegamon X-antibody and he will become even stronger...Omegamon X!use All Delete!

**His opponent - **No!

**Announcer - **and World Champion of Digimon Digital Card Battle is...Ochita Kaosu!

Ochita is walking back from his World Championship...pretty happy about his win...but suddenly he feels uneasy..

**Ochita - **I feel like 3 people with not good intentions are approaching me...I have a very bad feeling about this.

3 people with guns are approaching Ochita...

**1st guy - **You didn,t deserve your win...it was just pure luck...also you look so gay...you deserve to die!

**Ochita - ***draws his sword* You can,t kill me...you know...

**2nd guy - **Oh really...maybe we should try it out...but one thing is for sure,we can torture you*draws electric gun and shoots*

**Ochita - **AAAAAhhhhhhhhhh!YOU!

**3rd Guy - **We should finish him *draws shotgun*

Agumon and Gabumon are watching this...

**Agumon - **We should help him...I feel that Ochita is the one we are looking for..he can help us to defeat Alphamon...his energy field is so powerful

**Gabumon - **I agree,Agumon...we must help.

Agumon and Gabumon appear

**1st guy - **What a Reptile and some other creature...

**Agumon - **BABY FLAME!

**Gabumon - **PETIT FIRE!

1st and 3rd one fall down and are dead...

**Agumon - **You will also be dead...I can,t forgive anyone who tortures our savior...BABY BURNER!

2nd one,who tortured Ochita with electric gun,is also now dead...

**Ochita - **Thanx for saving me...but why did you have to kill them!*cries angrily*

**Agumon - **Unfortunately we had to,to save you...

**Ochita - **But why me? I am not so important...also how...wait you are Digimon...I never imagined that you even exist...even Ancient Legends don,t talk about you...

**Agumon - **Yes,we come from Digital World,it,s in chaos right and now we need your help..

**Ochita - **I am not a savior...I can,t...I suck at absolutely everything...I have no potential in helping you whatsoever

**Agumon - **Didn,t you just win World Championships in Digimon Digital Card Battle...you have to potential,you have to just believe in it..

**Gabumon - **Yes listen what Agumon says to you...

**Ochita - **Oh well I guess I can come with you...I have nothing to do in this world...those who live here are so unimaginibly toxic...that it will be destroyed anyway...but,first you have to explain to me,what is happening...

**Agumon - **Ok then I can explain it to you..we were once one Digimon,Omegamon,one of the Royal Knights who protect justice in Digital World,we unfortunately once were corrupted by Digital World,s host computer,Yggdrassil...but our leader Alphamon convinced me to stand against it...and because of that we saved the Digital World and we could live on freely and peacefully,but something happened,Alphamon appeared and turned against us,he and his companions,Chaosmon,Valdurmon and Sleipmon,who was also a Royal Knight,they killed most of us except me,Dukemon and AlforceV-Dramon,I then opened Digital and we escaped to this material dimension,unfortunately we losed most of our power and had to de-jogress and de-evolve ourselves...we decided that we need a Tamer to gain our power back...

**Gabumon - **Yes,we need a Tamer and we chose you,Ochita Kaosu,we will give you Digivice X,device which can channel your energy..

**Ochita - **I,m not even sure what this all means...but I will accept my destiny and I will come with you...I think I have everything I need with me.

**Agumon - **then shout Digital Gate,open! with your Digivice X...

**Ochita - **Digital Gate,open!

Ochita,Agumon and Gabumon are now transfered to digital dimension,The Digital World...it,s origins are still unknown...

Scene turns to Alphamon,who is now King of Digital World

**Alphamon - **I feel a presence...something I have never felt before,the energy of that being who just appeared in Digital World...and it,s a human...

**Chaosmon - **but,my master,how is it possible...can they even appear in Digital World?

**Alphamon - **Yes,it,s possible...data can be turned into material objects and material objects to data...digital and material lifeforms also have one common thing...we are also both made from energy...

**Chaosmon - **Your knowledge about these things is astounding,my master..

**Alphamon - **well,afterall I am the King of Digital World...I have to know these things...but now we have to focus on new threat,Omegamon is back also,just that he lost much power,that he is now Agumon and Gabumon...and it seems like they have a Tamer...Chaosmon,send one of our army leaders,maybe someone like BlackSeraphimon can kill them before they become real threat...

**Chaosmon - **yes,my master.

scene turns to Ochita and his Digimon

**Ochita -** *wakes up* Where are we now?

**Agumon - **We are in File City,it,s in small island called File Island,we are safe here for now I think..

**Gabumon - **Hopefully atleast...Alphamon must have sensed our presence already...

**Agumon - **also,Ochita,meet Jijimon,he is leader here...

**Jijimon - **Nice to meet you,Ochita Kaosu,legends have foretold that us that savior from material world will appear to us...

**Ochita - **Nice to meet you too,but I am not a savior...I have just come here to accept my destiny,even if it means my death...

**Jijimon - **I sense something...someone is coming,someone filled with Darkness

BlackSeraphimon appears

**BlackSeraphimon - **so you are Digimons and human I must kill...I will destroy the whole city with you...Seven Hells!

Part of City is destroyed,many Digimons in it...they are killed...

**Ochita - **You can,t...you have to respect life...

**BlackSeraphimon - **weak life has no right to exist,that,s the law of our world and is also law in material world in fact...

**Ochita - **You are horribly wrong,and it,s you who has no right to exist...anyone who doesn,t respect life has no place in Universe in my view...you are breaking the law of The Universe...

**Agumon - **Stay back,Ochita! we will handle him...Baby Flame!

**Gabumon - **Yes Ochita,listen Agumon...Petit Fire!

**BlackSeraphimon - **You have no power,you have lost your true power and now you will DIE! Seven Hells!

Agumon and Gabumon fall down and are horribly injured...

**Ochita - **NOOO!

**Jijimon - **I will protect you Ochita!

**BlackSeraphimon - **you also wanna die?...Seven Hells!

Jijimon is killed

**Ochita - ***Starts crying*...YOU CAN,T...YOU ARE DISGUSTING...I WILL...DESTROY...YOU...*crying angrily and then takes his sword*

Ochita hits BlackSeraphimon with his sword and damages him a bit

**BlackSeraphimon - **How is this possible?...a mere human...you will die...Seven...

Agumon awakes..

**Agumon - **use your power,Ochita!...channel your energy to your Digivice X and miracle will happen...

**Ochita - **Energy Channeling!*suddenly bright appears and starting to evolve Agumon and Gabumon*Warp Evolve!

Agumon Warp evolve to...WarGreymon!

Gabumon Warp evolve to...MetalGarurumon!

**BlackSeraphimon - **How is this possible...evolving directly from child to Ultimate!

**WarGreymon - **This is the power of Ochita Kaosu!...his kindness and compassion towards others has awakened extreme power that,s only been known in ancient legends of Digital World...Gaia Force!

**MetalGarurumon - **Yes,it,s his power...the power of the Chosen One! Cocytus Breath!

**BlackSeraphimon - **AAARGHHHH...NOOOOOOOO!How can this be!*gets killed*

**Ochita - **We defeated him...somehow...but still many lives are lost...even Jijimon...I now see my destiny...we have to stop Alphamon and his army from killing anyone again...I am willing to even sacrifice my life for it...will you Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon,help me in my cause?

**Wargreymon - **Yes ofc...you are afterall...our Tamer

**Metalgarurumon - **I am willing to help you also...

**Ochita - **so let us go and free Digital World from this toxicity!

Scene turns to Alphamon,s Throne Room..

**Chaosmon - **My Master,BlackSeraphimon failed...it seems that Tamer used unknown power to evolve Agumon and Gabumon from Child level to Ultimate level...records show that nothing like that has ever happened before...

**Alphamon - **I expected that...but we have to now stop Omegamon,s appearance...he will appear again if we will not stop that Tamer...so new mission for you...kidnap Agumon and go to material dimension...that way those 2 Digimon can,t Jogress to Omegamon...that way you also force Ochita to come to material dimension also...and you will kill him there...and in the meantime I will transform the Digital World...

**Chaosmon - **Yes,my master...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.- Kidnapping of Agumon!Ochita Kaosu struggles in material dimension!Alternate Evolution!**

Ochita Kaosu is currently in File City,discussing plans with WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon.

**Ochita -** I,m sure we have to take back areas Alphamon has taken over...but the thing is,I don,t want to kill anyone...I already did it with BlackSeraphimon...I shouldn,t...I have always been against violence...

**WarGreymon - **Unfortunately,we have no other choice...those Digimon who serve Alphamon,will kill many Digimon more if we don,t stop them...And also you do know,that Digimon will be reborn once they die...That,s the law in Digital Dimension...

**Ochita - **Yes,I do...even in our dimension...i,m sure our consciousness survives when our body dies as energy...but still...it,s wrong to kill...but yeah you are right...I may have to...

**MetalGarurumon - **Someone is coming...it,s powerful one..

Khaosmon has appeared...

**Khaosmon - **Hi there,WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon and a pathetic human who is with them...

**WarGreymon - **Who are you calling pathetic,he is the one who will put the end to your master,s rule...

**Khaosmon - **You forget,you are not Omegamon so it,s pretty easy to destroy you...

**MetalGarurumon - **But your own Jogress is unstable...you shouldn,t even exist...

**Khaosmon - **My master gives me that stability...if I serve him...but now it is time to destroy you...*targets WarGreymon* Dark Prominence!

Wargreymon is hit and is de-evolved to Agumon...Khaosmon takes him...

**MetalGarurumon - **You will not take him!...Garuru Tomahawk!

**Khaosmon - **Your measly attack won,t affect me...Digital Gate open!

**Ochita - **NOOOOOO!AGUMON!

Khaosmon and Agumon dissapear to Material Dimension...

**Ochita - **No,this can,t be possible...

**MetalGarurumon - **Now...things are really bad...without him...Omegamon will never be awakened again...

**Ochita - **I will go to material dimension...to save Agumon...you,MetalGarurumon...will stay here...protect File City while i,m gone...

**MetalGarurumon - **Can you handle...being alone in there...

**Ochita - **I will...I have to do it by my own...wait for my return...Digital Gate,open!

**MetalGarurumon - **I will wait for you and Agumon...good luck!

Ochita is transfered to material dimension...

**Ochita - **It seems I have transfered to unknown city...probably where Khaosmon last was...I have to get some information here...wait...what is this?*notices poster on some bar,s wall*

**Poster - **"WANTED - Ochita Kaosu...for murder of 3 people and crimes against humanity,prize 1000000 dollars if killed or captured"

Suddenly some people notice Ochita,s presence in this city...

**Random Guy - **Hey it,s that wanted criminal...let,s kill him everyone,we will get some nice money for it...

Thousands of people are now chasing Ochita,with knives,guns,automatic rifles etc..

**Ochita - **No way...I have not killed anyone *runs away*...I have to get out of this city...

Ochita runs as he can...he finally reaches forest outside of that city...

**Ochita - **I think i can hide here somewhere...Oh there is one house here...seems to be abandoned...this is perfect...

Ochita walks into that house,suddenly he notices that there are Digimon there...

**Ochita - **Dorumon and Dorimon,here?...why and how is possible?

**Dorumon - **Yes we are here...we have been banished out of Digital World by King Alphamon...since we possibly can evolve to Alphamon,we are threat to him...in some ways we agree with him...that humanity is threat to Digital World and poison...but we never expected that he would do this to us...the one who struggled so hard to reach that form...

**Ochita - **That,s so bad...He is...so horrible...but there are very few humans who are not toxic...and it doesn,t matter,because humans and Digimon are same...

**Dorimon - **That can,t be possible...look at us...totally different from us...we aren,t even physical in reality...you are material,we are digital..

**Ochita - **Even though you are made from data and we from matter...we have one common thing...we both have intelligent consciousness and energy field...

**Dorumon - **We see what you,re saying...you might be...right...maybe you truly are our savior,like rumors have said...but what you are doing here?

**Ochita - **Agumon got kidnapped by Khaosmon and I,m looking for him...

**Dorimon - **But you don,t even have Digimon with you...how you can take Agumon from Khaosmon?...it,s impossible!

**Ochita - **I will do it...somehow...I have to...otherwise...everything will be destroyed...

**Dorumon - **We saw Khaosmon flying above this house recently...he might be close...

**Ochita - **Thanks a lot...I will be going...hopefully you all will be safe...I will bring you back to Digital World once it,s freed from Alphamon,s rule...

**Dorumon - **We hope so...good luck..

Ochita Kaosu walk out of that house...he walks in the forest...then he reaches a road...suddenly he notices a bus...and it stops front of him..

**Ochita - **What...I think i have to run now..

long-haired blonde male walks out..

**Mystery Blonde Guy - **Don,t fear me,I am here to help you...you must catch Khaosmon,don,t you?

**Ochita - **How you know anything about that?

**Mystery Blonde Guy - **Let,s say,that i,m also a Tamer*takes out Blue Digivice,but has different shape compared to Ochita,s.*Dracomon,Reload!

Dracomon appears.

**Mystery Blonde Guy - **He is my Digimon,Dracomon,currently he is my main partner..

**Ochita - **So you have several Digimon?

**Mystery Blonde Guy - **Yes,true...but now let,s step on that bus and we will chase Khaosmon!

**Ochita - **Ok,fine...I will...

They all walk into that bus,Mystery Blonde Guy is driving..

**Mystery Blonde Guy - **Dimensional Barriers are collapsing because of Alphamon...you are the only one who can stop him...if you fail...i,m afraid...many things will be destroyed...

**Ochita - **I know...but now I have only goal,to save Agumon...*screams in agony*AGUUUUUUMOOOONNNNNN!

**Mystery Blonde Guy - **We have reached the point where we can,t ride anymore...you have to go on foot now...

**Ochita - **I will...Thanks for your help..

**Mystery Blonde Guy - **Take care...I have hope in you..

Ochita walks out...and the bus rides away...suddenly,some guys in black suits...are trying to kill him!

**Ochita - **Oh no...CIA agents are also chasing me...*starts to run*

Ochita runs as fast as he can...but suddenly...2 agents shoot him in the back several times...

**Ochita - **AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!*bleeding horribly and falls down*

Suddenly Khaosmon appears him with unconscious Agumon...

**Khaosmon - **Finally,you appeared...now I will kill you...you stepped into my trap...like King Alphamon predicted...

Ochita stands up..but still bleeding horribly

**Ochita - **I will not be killed by you...*draws his sword*

**Khaosmon - **Oh you want a swordfight with me...very well...but you will be destroyed...

**Ochita - **Don,t be so sure about that...I have practised swordfighting a lot...

Their swords clashed...Ochita focuses more on speed,while Khaosmon on power...they fight on this fight pretty long time...but suddenly...Khaosmon cuts off Ochita,s arm...

**Ochita - ***screams in horrible pain and falls down* Is this...really it...am I now dead?...

**Khaosmon - **Finally...the only threat to King Alphamon is gone...

**Ochita - **NO!...I will not give in to this...I can,t...give up here...*stands up,with his right arm gone,and still bleeding,near dying*

**Khaosmon - **How this human...still lives...and can still stand...oh well...I will just finish you...Haouryoudanken!

Suddenly bright light appears and blocks Khaosmon,s attack...and heads towards unconsious Agumon and miraculous evolution occurs!

Agumon!Alternate Warp Evolution!VictoryGreymon!

**Khaosmon - **What?...Legendary VictoryGreymon...I never imagined that this Digimon actually exists...

**VictoryGreymon - **What you have done...is unforgivable...I will never let you...kill Ochita...

Those two fight...a long battle of swords...

**VictoryGreymon - **Dramon Breaker!

Khaosmon is a bit injured from attack...

**Khaosmon - **No way!...oh well...I will withdraw for now...

VictoryGreymon de-evolves back to Agumon...then goes to Ochita...

**Agumon - **I,m sorry I couldn,t protect you...

**Ochita - **It,s okay...unfortunately I will probably die soon...

suddenly Hououmon appears from the sky...

**Hououmon - **MetalGarurumon sent me here to save you...

**Agumon - **Let,s hurry,Ochita is dying,...let,s go back to Digital World

**Hououmon - **Okay,I will open the Digital Gate while we are flying

So extremely injured Ochita,Agumon and Hououmon are flying to Digital World,when they get there,they are suprised,Digital World is covered in Darkness...

**MetalGarurumon - **Finally you are here...what happened?

**Agumon - **Ochita is horribly injured,and his arm is gone...he is dying...

**MetalGarurumon - **Take him to HiAndromon,s hospital!we don,t have much time left...we are at war here...Alphamon covered Digital World in Eternal Darkness...and sent all his armies to File City...to destroy it...we are holding on...but many Digimons are falling...and dying...

**Agumon - **Ok,let,s do it...

At HiAndromon,s hospital...

**HiAndromon - **I can heal his wounds...but his arm...cannot be restored...I have to replace it with cybernetic one...

**Agumon - **Anything is fine...just save his life...

HiAndromon fixes Ochita Kaosu finally...Ochita is standing up...

**Ochita - **I am alive?...but how...thanks for saving my life,HiAndromon...

**HiAndromon - **it was not actually me who saved you,it was yourself...you yourself hang into your life so desperately,that we had enough time to save you...

**Ochita - **Yes,I couldn,t die,I still have something to do and that is to save Digital World!

Ochita takes up his sword and runs to battleground...

**Ochita - **Ochita Kaosu is back!...and this time...I will not fall so easily...

**Next Chapter - Another Tamer of Darkness,Luna Megami! Ochita,s Shining Heart,Khaosmon Vs Omegamon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. - Another Tamer of Darkness,Luna Megami! Ochita,s Shining Heart,Khaosmon Vs Omegamon!**

Battle in File City is extremely intense,many Digimons killed...most of File City is already destroyed...

**Ochita - **Energy Channel!Agumon,Warp Evolution!WarGreymon!

**WarGreymon - **Gaia Force!*throws it towards one of Alphamon,s troops,Grademon*

**Ochita - **This is definitely not good,we can,t let File City fall down...

**MetalGarurumon - **Yes this is our last outpost...when File City falls...all Digital World is finally qonquered by Alphamon...

**Ochita - **We have to keep resisting...

In the meantime in Alphamon,s palace...

Alphamon is sitting in his throne...but one dark-red haired female wearing dark violet aristocratic dress is with him...

**Mystery female - **I didn,t imagine that he,Ochita Kaosu will become my enemy...oh well...afterall,he is also a human and all humankind needs to destroyed...

**Alphamon - **Yes,my tamer...in order to make our goals happen and destroy all humanity,we have to get rid of him first...I think my apprentice,Khaosmon,can deal with him...

**Mystery female - **We can,t underestimate him...he,Ochita Kaosu,has hidden powers...powers which he himself isn,t even aware of...but yeah...we have to head to File City and take Khaosmon,Valdurmon and Sleipmon with us...the time has come...

**Alphamon - **I will make preparations for it...*leaves throne room*

**Mystery female - ***talking to herself*Why,Ochita Kaosu,you had to appear...was my dream right,that I will kill you myself one day?...

scene turns back to battlefiend in File City...

**Ochita - **We can still protect File City!

**WarGreymon - **But,most Digimon from our side have been killed...and there is almost nothing File City...

**MetalGarurumon - **Seems like our efforts are futile afterall...

Suddenly Alphamon,Khaosmon,Sleipmon,Valdurmon and mystery female appear in the top of canyon.

**Alphamon - **Yes,they are!Digitalize of Soul*shoots File City and destroys it completely*

**Ochita - **Noooo!How could you!...your allies were also there,you know...

**Alphamon - **Doesn,t matter,many sacrifices are needed anyway for our goal...

**Mystery female - **Yes,many are needed...for our mission...to destroy all humans!

Ochita notices her...and suddenly his face turns totally white...

**Ochita - **No...No...No...It,s not possible...how...You are...Luna...Luna...LUNA MEGAMI!*screams*

**Luna - **Yes,it,s me,Luna Megami...kinda unfortunate that our re-meeting had to turn out like this...but this is our destiny...and karma...

**Ochita - **How could this happen?...and why you are siding with Alphamon?

**Alphamon - **Luna...is my Tamer...we met while she was wandering in Digital World...

**Luna - **Yes I am a Tamer like you,Ochita Kaosu*shows her Black Digivice X*

**Ochita - **I just don,t...understand...Why you...are doing this...you are killing so...many Digimon...

**Luna - **Seems like I can,t hide my true purpose from you...my agenda is to gain power to destroy whole material universe!not just humanity itself,but also those who created us!

**Ochita - **I can,t believe...what i,m hearing...you are not the same...anymore...you have changed...

**Luna - **You can join me in my cause...or...unfortunately I have to kill you...

**Ochita - **NEVER!...you know I can,t take anyone,s life!And i,m willing to die...if it,s for true purpose...

**Luna - **I don,t understand...how you can defend those who almost destroyed you...you know that beings in material dimension are totally toxic...

**Ochita - **Yes,but killing them is not the solution...why you don,t understand this?

**Luna - **It,s you who doesn,t understand...now,die as last hope of those wretched beings!Khaosmon,kill him!

**Ochita - **Why things turned out to be like this!?*screams and starts crying in agony*

**Luna - **Is that all you can do,Ochita Kaosu...I thought you were stronger...

Khaosmon flies towards Ochita...

**WarGreymon - **We will never let Ochita to be killed!...

**MetalGarurumon -**Indeed...Never!

**Khaosmon - **You think you are match for me?...I am much more powerful than you...Dark Prominence!*hits MetalGarurumon with it*

**MetalGarurumon -**AAARGHHH! I will not get destroyed! Cocytus Breath!

**Khaosmon - **That attack doesn,t affect me..at all..

**WarGreymon - **Gaia Force!

Khaosmon deflects Gaia Force with his Sword...

**Khaosmon - **Haouryoudanken! *hits both WarGreymon and MetalGarumon and now they are very injured*

**Luna - **Now,this is truly the end of you,Ochita Kaosu...

**Alphamon - **Indeed...this is the end...

**Sleipmon - **And after that,the day of Ultimate Destruction will come...

**Valdurmon - **All for that day...

**Khaosmon - **We will...destroy...everything!

**Luna - **So,now,Khaosmon,finish him...*thinking*"Bye...Ochita Kaosu...i,m sorry..."*

**Ochita - **Luna Megami...you...you...you...you...were...and...still...are...MY GODDESS!*suddenly Ochita,s heart starts to shine brightly and creates a huge barrier of light,which is seen in all Digital World*

**Luna - **This is...Ochita,s hidden power...Love and Kindness...his most greatest strength but also...his...most...fatal...weakness...

Scene turns to unknown place in Digital World...in some desert..where are 2 humans,one blonde female in Black Gothic Lolita dress,and one guy with orange hair and goggles...and 2 Digimon,AlforceV-Dramon and Dukemon...they see that barrier of Light...

**Guy with goggles - **Seems like the time has come...the last Royal Knight is appearing...

**Blonde female - **Yes indeed...let,s fly there,Dukemon...

**Dukemon - **Yes,my beautiful Tamer..

**AlforceV-Dramon - **Yes,Let,s go...hopefully we will appear in right time...

Scene turns back to Ochita...Ochita in his barrier of Light...with WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon...

**Ochita - **I have always lived in the Infinite Darkness...I thought there was no way out for me from there...but she,Luna Megami,was and still is my light...and now...I have...to bring that Light back...I know she isn,t really like that...I BELIEVE IN HER!Now is the time...

**WarGreymon - **Yes,for our true form...

**MetalGarumon - **Yes,to defeat Khaosmon,and Alphamon...

**Ochita - **Energy Channel!...WarGreymon!MetalGarurumon!Jogress Evolution!OMEGAMON!

The Royal Knight,Omegamon...finally appears,with Ochita Kaosu and his shoulder..

**Alphamon - **My dear friend,Omegamon,finally you show your presence,but...unfortunately,you are not powerful enough to defeat either me or Khaosmon..Khaosmon,I leave Omegamon to you...we withdraw from battle for now..

**Khaosmon - **As you wish,my master.

**Omegamon - **I,Omegamon will bring justice to this world...with my Tamer,Ochita Kaosu!

**Ochita - **Yes,and we will bring the Light back that is lost also!

The battle between Khaosmon and Omegamon begins...they start with swordfighting..the battle is very intense...

**Khaosmon - **Dark Prominence!

**Omegamon - **Garuru Cannon!

when their attack clash,it causes huge explosion...

**Omegamon - **Your existence is still very unstable,Khaosmon...you can,t exist for much longer..

**Khaosmon - **my master,King Alphamon promised me stable life...

they start swordfighting again...Omegamon clearly has an edge...since Khaosmon is still injured from VictoryGreymon,s attack..suddenly,Omegamon hits center of Khaosmon with his sword...

Khaosmon is injured a bit...Alphamon appears...

**Alphamon - **Valdurmon,Sleipmon...help Khaosmon!

**Sleipmon - **Odin,s Breath!

**Valdurmon - **Aurora Undulation!

Omegamon blocks Sleipmon,s attack and slashes through Valdurmon,s...

**Omegamon - **Even if it is 3 against 1...I still will not be defeated...

**Ochita - **Yes,we will never be!..

Suddenly Dukemon,AlforceV-dramon and their tamers appear...

**Guy with goggles - **That,s the spirit!

**Female with Gothic Lolita dress - **We have come to help..

**Ochita - **Who are you?

**Guy with goggles - **My name is...Thanatos

**Female with Gothic Lolita dress - **My name is...Philia

**Ochita - **My name is Ochita...Ochita Kaosu...Tamer from Darkness

**Thanatos - **Wierd,that someone whose partner is Omegamon,A Holy Knight...calls himself Tamer from Darkness...

**AlforceV-Dramon-**But he was chosen by Omegamon...so definitely he is someone who we must help..

**Ochita - **Let,s finish this battle together then...

**Philia - **That,s a good idea..

**Dukemon - **Indeed...

Dukemon,AlforceV-Dramon and Omegamon with their tamers on their shoulders fly towards Valdurmon,Sleipmon and Khaosmon...

**AlforceV-Dramon - **Shining V Force!*shoots at Sleipmon*

**Dukemon - **Final Elysion!*shoots at Valdurmon*

**Omegamon - **Grey Sword!*at Khaosmon*

Now Sleipmon,Valdurmon and Khaosmon are horribly injured...Alphamon and Luna Megami appear again..

**Luna - **So you managed to defeat my servants...Ochita...but this is not..the end...come to our palace...and then you will see our true power...

**Alphamon - **Yes,come...if you want to defeat...us...*takes injured Khaosmon and others with him *

Then Alphamon and Luna Megami fly away...and Ochita starts crying in agony again..

**Ochita - **LUNA!*screams*

**Next Chapter - **Ochita Kaosu,s Hesitation and defeat of heroes!Strongest Digimon,UltimateKhaosmon!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. - Ochita Kaosu,s Hesitation and defeat of heroes!Strongest Digimon,UltimateKhaosmon!**

Seeing Luna again was a shock to Ochita...there were so many things he couldn,t understand...now,things have to put in place...if Digital World and material dimension were to be saved..

**Ochita - **No...No...I can,t...do it...I can,t fight her...because...she...she...she...is...is...is...

**Thanatos - **She is your loved one,right?...then you are the only one who can turn her back to her former self...

**Ochita - **Don,t think too much into it...*wipes his tears off*...anyway...I have to go...to Alphamon,s palace...Omegamon,Philia,Thanatos,Dukemon,AlforceV-dramon...will come with me?

**Philia - **We will come with you of course...we are all Digimon Tamers afterall...

**Thanatos - **Indeed

**Omegamon - **In order for Digital World to be saved...Alphamon has to be defeated..

**Dukemon - **We will give all our power to achieve that

**AlforceV-dramon - **It will not be easy...that,s for sure...

**Ochita - **So let us go...to our final battle!

Ochita,Philia,Thanatos and their Digimons all fly to Alphamon,s palace...when they arrive there...they see Luna Megami and Alphamon on the roof of the palace...

**Luna - **Welcome to Palace of King Alphamon...or well...actually I am the real ruler...since I am Alphamon,s tamer...you can call me Queen Luna..

**Ochita - **Never!...we all came here to stop your plans...

**Luna - **Dear Ochita...I don,t think you can do that...but I guess I can play with you...Alphamon ,you will fight the Digimon...

**Alphamon - **Yes,my tamer...Omegamon,Dukemon,Alforce-Vdramon...finally I can finish you off...

**Omegamon - **We will never be destroyed by you...I will protect Ochita...

**Thanatos - **so,the battle begins...AlforceV-dramon..let,s go...

**Philia - **This will not be easy for sure...

**Ochita - **and I will deal with Luna myself...

So the battle between Alphamon and Omegamon/Dukemon/AlforceV-dramon begins...

**Alphamon - **Digitalize of Soul!

**Omegamon - **Garuru Cannon!

**Dukemon - **Final Elysion!

**AlforceV-dramon - **Shining V Force!

All their attacks clash...and creates a huge shockwawe,which slightly damages everyone...meanwhile...

**Luna - **Now,Ochita...I will show my true power!...*moves a rock from near by canyon with only a move with her hand*

**Ochita - **How is this possible?...I know that you are a Master Occultist...but having this power...it,s unbelievable...

**Luna - **You see,Digital World is different from material dimension..things that aren,t possible there...are possible here...Digital World is much more flexible...and because of that my spiritual powers are much stronger..*throws that rock towards Ochita*

**Philia - **I will not let you hurt Ochita *takes blow from rock herself and becomes injured*

**Ochita - **NOOOOO!...PHILIAAAA! *runs towards Philia lying on the ground*Are you okay,Philia?

**Philia - **I will manage...but you...must stay away...from her...

**Ochita - **I can,t...I must save her...

**Philia - **She will...bring you...death...

**Ochita - **If it is my destiny,then so be it...

Dukemon sees Philia injured and flies away from the battleground...

**Dukemon - **My princess...

**Ochita - **Take her away,Dukemon...where she can recover a bit...

**Dukemon - **Fine...

**Ochita - **Luna...I am willing to even destroy you...if you won,t stop with what you are doing..

**Luna - **You really think you can do that?*uses telekinesis on multiple rocks and throws them towards Ochita*

**Ochita - ***draws his sword and tries to deflect,but fails and becomes slightly injured*

**Thanatos - **I will help you,Ochita..

**Ochita - **No,stay away!...I will deal with her myself!

Meanwhile on the battleground with Alphamon,AlforceV-dramon and Omegamon..

**Alphamon - **Seems like we can,t settle this battle easily...

**Omegamon - **No...we will defeat you and restore Digital World...

**Alphamon - **You are very mistaken...I was just playing with you...to give Luna some playing time with Ochita...

**Omegamon - **You bastard!

They all fly towards where Ochita and Luna are...Alphamon returns to Luna,s side..and they all gather in front of Alphamon,s palace again...

**Luna - **I think it,s time to show our ultimate weapon..

**Alphamon - **Yes,enough with screwing around...

BanchouLeomon,Darkdramon,Valdurmon and Sleipmon all who themselves..

**Ochita - **I have a bad feeling about this...

**Luna - **BanchouLeomon,Darkdramon,Valdurmon,Sleipmon ...ULTIMATE JOGRESS! UltimateKhaosmon!

Digital World as a whole starts to shake very horribly...

**Ochita - **Are you trying to destroy whole Digital World,Luna?

and UltimateKhaosmon appears

**Luna - **Behold the strongest Digimon alive,UltimateKhaosmon!

**Omegamon - **No way...jogressing 4 Digimon...you have no idea what it may cause!

**Luna - **It gives us ultimate power and creates a lot of distortion for us...to revive the fallen ones...

**Ochita *thinking* - **The Fallen Ones?...it can,t be...if she still contacted spiritual beings..then maybe...they have manipulated her...to be this way..

**Philia - **I never imagined I will see anything like this...

**Thanatos - **Same here...unbelievable power that Digimon has...

**Luna - **I think now is the time to finish you off...UltimateKhaosmon,destroy them!

**UltimateKhaosmon - **Ultima Burst! *immense amount of energy is shot towards Omegamon,Dukemon and AlforceV-dramon*

Omegamon,s sword and body breaks...Dukemon,s shield shatters and body horribly injured...AlforceV-dramon barely hold into life...Tamers are hit by shockwawe from attack...

**Ochita - **Is this the end for us finally?

Suddenly,a huge red dragon Digimon appears with huge wings,on him he has blonde long haired human...

**Alphamon - **No way...it,s Examon!...I thought I killed him...

**Examon - **Long time no see,Alphamon...I see that you are suprised that I am still alive...but I did survive...and traveled to another dimension...another Digital World in another Universe...

**Blonde-haired human - **Yes,he did survive and now we are going to defeat you...well atleast soon...but now...

**Examon - **We have to save the injured ones,Kiriha...

**Kiriha - **I know,I know...

**Luna - **Do you really hope to escape...Examon and Kiriha?...we have the most powerful Digimon at our control...UltimateKhaosmon...destroy Examon!

**UltimateKhaosmon - **I don,t take any others from you...I am more powerful than anyone...instead...I will destroy everything and create a new world...my way...***flies away***

**Examon - **Now is our chance,Kiriha!

Examon takes injured Digimon and Tamers to his wing and flies away...away from the palace of King Alphamon...

**Luna - **F***...they got away...

**Alphamon - **Unfortunately yes...we have to think of new plan...how to deal with UltimateKhaosmon...and the Tamers...Examon shouldn,t be any concern to us...

**Luna - **Yes...but UltimateKhaosmon,s rampage could be useful to us...

Eventually,Ochita,Philia and Thanatos and their Digimon wake up...

**Ochita - **what happened...and who are you?***points at Examon***

**Examon - **My name is Examon,I am one of the 13 Royal Knights protecting the Digital World...

I got almost killed by Alphamon and his minions...but I survived somehow and traveled to another Digital World...I de-evolved myself to Dracomon...unfortunately Digital World which I traveled to was controlled by darkness...but I stumbled upon team of Digimon tamers like you...one of them was Kiriha...I became one of his Digimon and our team saved the Digital World...now we both traveled back here...to help you...team of Digimon Tamers who are destined to save this world...and other worlds...once this world falls...others will also...

**Kiriha - **Yes,that is the story,I am Kiriha...a Digimon tamer from an universe different from you...

**Ochita - **I see...

**Thanatos - **What we will do now...we can,t defeat UltimateKhaosmon and Philia is still injured...

**Philia - **I am fine enough...but our Digimon are not in shape to fight...

**Examon - **I brought your Digimon something...their X-Antibodies...some of us had X-Antibodies...Dukemon,Omegamon and AlforceV-dramon acquired them..but Alphamon has natural one...after Yggdrasil was defeated...they removed them and placed them away...I took them before I arrived to save you...take out your Digivice X,es...my dear Tamers...

Ochita,Thanatos and Philia take out their Digivices...Examon inserts X-Antibodies into them

**Examon - **Now...say...X-evolution

**Ochita,Thanatos,Philia - **X - EVOLUTION!

Suddenly their Digimon,s bodies are restored and they change form

**Omegamon X - **wow,I now have my powers back...thank you a lot,Examon

**Dukemon X - **I say the same...

**UlforceV-dramon X - **I thank you also...it seems like we are now X Antibody Digimon...the type of Digimon we Royal Knights once hated...

**Omegamon X - **Times have definitely changed since then...but what now...

**Ochita - **we have to destroy UltimateKhaosmon...no matter how...otherwise,this world will be annihilated...

**Omegamon X - **I agree...but even with our power,I,m not sure if we can counter this kind of power...

**Ochita - **We have to...afterall we are destined to do this...but we need a team name for us...

**Thanatos - **You should choose,Ochita...you are our leader afterall...

**Philia - **I agree with Thanatos

**Ochita - **well I am not really leader type...but fine...from now we shall be known as...Team Infinite Love!...or like in Japanese...Mugendai Aijou...

**Kiriha - **You have chosen great name,Ochita Kaosu...while Luna and his team is based on hatred and darkness...you are based on true Infinite Love...but me and Examon have to go now...dimensional distortions are everywhere...and we have to watch them...I wish you good luck...Team Infinite Love...

End of this chapter...

**Next episode - Digital World,s origins and Luna Megami,s past revealed!Power of Love and Darkness,Omegamon Zwart!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5. - Digital World,s Origins and Luna Megami,s past revealed!Power of Love and Darkness,Omegamon Zwart!**

Digital World is now in absolute chaos...because UltimateKhaosmon was created...dimensional distortions have become catastrophic...millions of Digimon are being annihilated...He is trying to destroy the whole Digital World...Luna Megami and Alphamon are thinking in their palace how to deal with this situation and our heroes Ochita Kaosu,Thanatos and Philia are trying think how to stop UltimateKhaosmon from destroying the whole Digital World.

**Ochita - **So...this is it...we have to find UltimateKhaosmon and destroy him...

**Philia - **But can we even do it?...even with power of X-antibody...our Digimon might not be strong enough to be face a jogress of 4 powerful Ultimate Digimon...

**Omegamon X - **We could do it...afterall,it was I who destroyed Yggdrassil completely and reset the Digital World...with my All Delete technique...

**Thanatos - **I have heard of this legend in parts of Digital World yeah...either,we have to try...Digital World has been in complete darkness for a long time now...UltimateKhaosmon,s presence unbalances it even more...

**UlforceV-dramon X - **We also have to worry about Luna Megami and Alphamon,what if they will try to stop us?

**Dukemon X** - This might be the best desperate mission Royal Knights have ever tried to complete...we are against true leader of Royal Knights,dark tamer with unusual powers and jogress of 4 Ultimate Digimon...

**Ochita - **I think we should to believe in our destiny...The Goddess will show the way to us eventually...

**Thanatos - **What you mean by "The Goddess"?

**Ochita - **I will explain it later...now we have to find UltimateKhaosmon and stop him...before he destroys the Digital World...and if we have to...kill him...

Ochita,Philia,Thanatos and their Digimon take the journey to find UltimateKhaosmon...

Meanwhile,Luna and Alphamon talk about their goals...

**Luna - **We have to somehow control the situation...UltimateKhaosmon could be a threat to us...and Ochita Kaosu...is still alive...he is even more powerful I have imagined...

**Alphamon - **True...we should confront Ochita and his team...and tell him the full story...

maybe he could then understand our goals...and join us as our ally...he thinks we are evil...but we are just trying to save Digital World from The Datenshi...the greatest danger to Digital World...our current ritual is just to revive the ancient lords of Darkness...and to invade the material dimension to destroy Datenshi once and for all...

**Luna - **It,s possible...but i,m not counting on it...Ochita has his own morals and he mostly never breaks them...especially if it,s about life and consciousness...

**Alphamon - **Well one thing is for sure...he and his team can never ever defeat us...the power of our bond is too powerful even for him...I love you,Luna...

**Luna - **I love you,Alphamon, a lot too...but we should get moving...we need to confront Ochita Kaosu...

**Alphamon - **Then let us fly and find him...

Meanwhile,UltimateKhaosmon is still annihilitating Digimon..

**UltimateKhaosmon - **Ultimate Burst!***kills thousands of Digimon***

**UltimateKhaosmon - **I sense something...seems like Omegamon and others are still alive...and they are looking for me...and I think I need to kill them first before I can continue destroying this world...and I also need to defeat Alphamon,my former master,to prove my supremacy over him...

Ochita Kaosu,Thanatos,Philia,Omegamon X,UlforceV-dramon X and Dukemon all are heading towards ancient monument...in there lies the statue of Huanglongmon...one of the Digital Worlds gods until he was destroyed by mysterious vampire digimon...

**Alphamon - **I sense that they heading towards that Huanglongmon,s ancient monument..

**Luna - **Then that,s where we will meet them...

Meanwhile...

**Ochita - **All energy seems to gathering toward that monument...it,s of a dragon Digimon unknown to me...

**Omegamon X - **Yes,that is monument of our ancient god,Huanglongmon...legend tells that Huanglongmon was once destroyed by a vampire digimon of unknown origin...but that vampire digimon was then defeated by heroes of that time...that digimon then created Dark Area...some tell that he is still living...waiting when he could rise again...but I think he is probably long dead...he has not been seen for over 10000 years...

**Ochita - **I wonder if it,s connected to why Luna Megami turned to the dark side...

**Omegamon X - **I,m not sure what you are thinking...but right now we have no idea what happened to Luna Megami and Alphamon...it definitely is a mystery...

**Philia - **Seems like we,re here now...at the monument,s temple...wait...I see someone coming...black knight and a female on him...

**Thanatos - **Must be Alphamon and Luna

**Dukemon X - **True that...

**UlforceV-dramon X - **Together we could defeat him right now...

Alphamon and Luna arrive to the temple of Huanglongmon..

**Alphamon - **I see that you also have arrived to this temple.I am not here to fight now...I see that UltimateKhaosmon has become a great danger...but instead...

**Luna - **We came here to convince you to join us...if you hear the whole story,you will understand...that our way is right...

**Ochita - **I guess we should hear you out...

**Thanatos - **Are you sure about that,Ochita?

**Ochita - **Yes...there is so much we don,t know...

**Alphamon - **Ochita,do you know the origin of digital dimension...

**Ochita - **No...there is nothing in Ancient legends about it...atleast legends in this world...

**Alphamon - **Yes,because they have forgotten about it...let me tell the legend of our gods...The Datenshi...do you know how you...humans came into being?

**Ochita - **The mainstream science in our planet says that humans came into being randomly by evolution with natural selection mechanic...but I think they are wrong...ancient legends in our world say that we were genetically manipulated in ancient past which created our species of humanoid...by beings who came from another planet to advanced civilization at that time called Atorantisu...about 30000 years ago...

**Alphamon - **Yes,you actually know a lot about your own history...but those beings are also who created the digital dimension itself...they are called the Datenshi...and they are humanoid beings from Draco system in Milky Way Galaxy...extremely advanced...about 100000 years,they thought it would be a great idea to create digital lifeforms and create a digital dimension for them...they did...they thought they could control it...but we evolved beyond their control...because of their experiment...digital dimension has now grown all around your galaxy...becoming another dimension in the multiverse...these beings also created Yggdrassil,a central host computer to control us...I think you know the rest of the story...Omegamon and me confonted Yggdrassil...and Omegamon X destroyed it and reset the Digital World...The Datenshi are now trying to destroy this dimension...they know that we could be a threat to them...that,s why we have to kill them before they destroy this world...

**Luna - **That,s why we want you and your team to join us,Ochita...

**Thanatos - **Never!...you have destroyed millions of Digimon and damaged the fabric of Digital World itself...

**Luna - **This was needed...to revive our allies...the fallen ones...

**Ochita - **What are you talking about,Luna?...I think it,s now time for you to explain yourself...

**Omegamon X - **I,m interested also...what is your connection to her?

**Ochita - **I met her 4 years ago...she became my best female friend...unfortunately very soon she had to move away from me...but we kept contact...we promised...that we will be together forever if we have chance to meet again...unfortunately 2 years ago...she dissapeared from my life...with no explanation or notice...I never imagined that I will ever meet her again...but how,Luna,you arrived to Digital World?

**Luna - **Sorry about that,but I didn,t have any choice...I contacted a angel called Mikael in different dimension...he said they need my help...he opened a gate to this dimension..

I then traveled in Digital World for a while...then I met a digimon called Dorumon...we became friends...then suddenly a Digivice X appeared before me...I became tamer of Dorumon...and I heard Mikael,s voice again...he told me what I have to do...and I also chose the way of the dark side to fulfill my goals...

**Ochita - **But then you were manipulated...

**Luna - **No,I myself chose it...It is the only way to save to this world...you know...The Datenshi already control our planet...

**Ochita - **Yes,that is probably true...

**Luna - **The rest of the story you probably know already...wait...I sense that UltimateKhaosmon is near...

Suddenly,UltimateKhaosmon arrives near Huanglongmon,s temple...

**UltimateKhaosmon - **I see you have all gathered here...now I can destroy you all and finish what I started...

**Alphamon - **Don,t forget Luna and me are your masters...I will make you remember that,my fallen apprentice...

**Luna - **Ochita,I think you should team up for atleast this time...after that...we can settle our differences...

**Ochita - **I agree...

**Thanatos - **Are you crazy?...she is the one who orchestrated everything...

**Philia - **I agree with Thanatos...she will only bring us destruction

**Omegamon X - **I side with Ochita,whatever he decides...

**Ochita - **Thank you for your support,Omegamon...

**Dukemon X - **We don,t seem to have a choice now...Alphamon right now could be great asset to us...

**UlforceV-dramon X - **Unfortunately I have to agree with Dukemon...

**UltimateKhaosmon - **Your power is nothing compared to mine...

**Alphamon - **Oh you think so?...Luna,time to activate our Ultimate power!

**Luna - *Takes out her Digivice X***Blast Evolution!Kyūkyoku Senjin Ouryūken!Alphamon Ouryuken!

**Alphamon Ouryuken - **Finally I have my full power...

**Omegamon X - **Impressive...very impressive...

**UltimateKhaosmon - **Not even your huge sword can help you,Alphamon...

**Alphamon Ouryuken - **Don,t mock me...this sword...is actually my friend...In ancient times...me and Ouryumon lost our battle...he decided to sacrifice himself and become my sword,which gave me powers to actually turn everything around...

**Omegamon X - **Garuru Cannon!***targeting UltimateKhaosmon***

**UltimateKhaosmon - **You really think that kind of an attack can damage me?

**Omegamon X - **it seems like my attack had no effect...

**Dukemon X - **Final Elysion!***Targets UltimateKhaosmon,but unfortunately that has no effect either***

**UlforceV-dramon X - **Shining V Force! ***also has no effect on UltimateKhaosmon***

**Alphamon Ouryuken - **Ultimate Battle Blade Ouryuken!***targets UltimateKhaosmon***

**UltimateKhaosmon - **Aaaaaahhhhhhhh!***Alphamon,s attack slightly damaged him***You have now made me really furious Alphamon...I now will destroy everything!Broken Destroy!

Suddenly shockwawe unleashes...it damages everyone greatly...and destroys the temple of Huanglongmon completely...

**Omegamon X** -It seems like we have no...chance...

**Alphamon Ouryuken - **Unfortunately my dear friend,Omegamon I have to agree...his power is...beyond us...

**Ochita - **No we can,t give up yet...just can,t...cause...I have to...save the one...***Suddenly red energy surrounds Ochita***

**Luna - **What is the meaning of this?...

**Ochita - **Even if I have to embrace the darkness itself...I will...save you...Luna...and the Digital World...***Dark energy also now surrounds Ochita***

**Luna - **The power of darkness...

**Alphamon Ouryuken - **it is happening...a new power...

**Ochita - **Omegamon...I will revert you back into your normal form...

**Omegamon X - **Why...No...you are not thinking to do what I think...

**Ochita - **Yes it is time for...new energy channel...X de-evolution!

**Omegamon - **Your body won,t handle it if you put these to energy fields together...

**Ochita - **Doesn,t matter...I don,t care what happens to me...Power of Love and Darkness...I will unleash it...Energy Channel!...Dark Evolution!

**Omegamon - **Omegamon dark-evolves to...Omegamon Zwart!

Ochita,s body is fracturing...but he is standing...

**Omegamon Zwart - **Ochita...your body...

**Ochita - **Don,t worry...I am okay...it,s time...to use this power of the dark side...Alphamon...join with my final attack...we could de-jogress him...if we attack him together...

**Alphamon Ouryuken - **Fine,we will do it your way...

**Omegamon Zwart - **So...let,s finish this...

**UltimateKhaosmon - **You can,t defeat me...in any way...Broken destroy!

**Alphamon Ouryuken - **Now is the time!Ultimate Battle Blade Ouryuken!***slashes through his attack***

**Omegamon Zwart - **All power of darkness...come to me...Dark Omega Sword!***hits UltimateKhaosmon with his dark energy sword***

**UltimateKhaosmon - **NOOOOOOOOOO!My body...is dissolving...

UltimateKhaosmon de-jogresses back into Khaosmon,Valdurmon and Sleipmon...all are gravely injured...

**Alphamon Ouryuken - **it seems like we managed to do it...but now...final thing remains...

**Luna - **Yes,we have to settle our fight finally...who will be worthy enough to rule over this world...

**Ochita - **I will accept the duel...

**Omegamon Zwart - **So will I...

**Thanatos - **We will help you...Ochita...

**Ochita - **It,s only between me and Luna...but you and Philia can come to observe the fight...

**Philia - **We will gladly come...

**Luna - **Then we will meet at our palace...

Luna and Alphamon then fly away...and take injured Khaosmon,Valdurmon and Sleipmon with them...Ochita,Thanatos,Philia and their Digimon also start moving towards Alphamon,s palace...

**Ochita - **I am wondering...if Alphamon and Luna aren,t really behind all of this...there is hidden power...probably connected to those "Fallen Ones"...I hope everything will resolve once I finish my fight with Luna...

**Next Episode : Revival of the Demon Lords!Battle of the Heroes,Luna Megami VS Ochita Kaosu and Alphamon Ouryuken VS Omegamon Zwart!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6. - Revival of the Demon Lords!Battle of the Heroes,Luna Megami VS Ochita Kaosu and Alphamon Ouryuken VS Omegamon Zwart!**

Ochita Kaosu,Thanatos,Philia,Omegamon Zwart,Dukemon X and UlforceV-dramon X arrive to Alphamon,s palace...Inside the palace they see Luna Megami,who instead of her violet dress wears tight dark blue battle costume this time...and Alphamon Ouryuken...beside them they see Khaosmon,Sleipmon and Valdurmon...Ochita and Omegamon Zwart go into the palace...

**Luna - **Finally you are here...

**Ochita - **Yes...we are here...I see that you are wearing different outfit today...pretty as always you are...

**Luna - **We don,t really have time for compliments,my dear...remember we are still enemies...I serve the fallen ones...you serve...Royal Knights...

**Ochita - **Don,t presume anything...girl...I serve no one...

**Luna - **Either way...it,s time...***draws her sword***

**Ochita - **I see that you also use a sword...but I don,t want to fight with you...

Meanwhile...

**Alphamon Ouryuken - **Omegamon...I see that you have gotten powerful...I never imagined you in this kind of form...

**Omegamon Zwart - **I gained this form because of the power of my tamer,Ochita Kaosu...his control of powers of darkness saved us all from UltimateKhaosmon...

**Alphamon Ouryuken - **That,s very true...but that means he is on the dark side...

**Omegamon Zwart - **I don,t think so...He can control this power...

**Alphamon Ouryuken - **It,s time...

**Omegamon Zwart - **Yes...***activates sword and cannon on his arms***

Thanatos,Philia and their digimon are watching...

**Philia - **I hope Ochita Kaosu will stay alive...

**Dukemon X - **I,m sure he will...I have never seen such power in any Digimon...let alone human...

**Thanatos - **What is certain...is that Ochita might be right that Luna and Alphamon aren,t the real enemy...

**UlforceV-dramon - **If that is true...then our true enemy might appear really soon...

Meanwhile,Khaosmon,Sleipmon and Valdurmon are also watching from the sidelines...

**Khaosmon - **I don,t really remember much from my time as UltimateKhaosmon...

**Sleipmon - **Same here...I,m not really sure what happened...

**Valdurmon - **Well,one thing is for sure...we will serve our master Alphamon whatever the case...

**Khaosmon - **Yeah...I,m sure Alphamon and his tamer Luna will completely destroy Omegamon and his tamer,Ochita Kaosu...Ochita is very interesting one though...controlling this power of darkness...

Luna Megami and Ochita Kaosu are starting their battle...

**Luna - **You don,t have any choice but fight me,Ochita ***Tries to slash Ochita,s shoulder but Ochita draws his own sword and blocks her attack***

**Ochita - **I guess I don,t have any choice indeed then...

Epic swordfight begins...Ochita has learned swordfighting for some time...he mostly focuses on speed...his prefered fighting styles are Djem So and Ataru and he combines them in his fight...combining acrobatics,speed and his mental strength...Luna,s fighting style is pretty unusual...very offense based...unpredictable moves and focus on darker emotions...which resembles Juyo style a lot...

Suddenly,Luna manages kick Ochita in the stomach and he then falls down...

**Luna - **You are finished,my dear...

**Ochita - **I don,t think so***makes a leap jump and blocks Luna,s sword***

The battle continues...Ochita realizes that Luna is very strong in swordfighting...possibly even stronger than him...he has really hard time defending against her...even worse...he holds himself back in making really offensive moves because he doesn,t want to hurt her...

Meanwhile...the battle between Alphamon Ouryuken and Omegamon Zwart...

**Alphamon Ouryuken - **Finally,our battle begins...Digitalize of Soul!

**Omegamon Zwart - **Don,t think you can defeat me that easily***blocks Alphamon,s attack***Dark Omega Blast!

Omegamon Zwart,s attack blasts Alphamon Ouryuken away...

**Alphamon Ouryuken - **Very impressive,Omegamon...but you have no idea about my full power...

Intense swordfight begins between them...Alphamon with his Ouryumon Blade is very powerful swordfighter...but Omegamon Zwart with his dark side powers is just as strong...he uses strength based style...because his physical form doesn,t have any hands,his moves aren,t as varied...Alphamon Ouryuken in other hand,uses very acrobatic form of swordplay...despite his blade being huge...their skills seem very equal...suddenly

**Alphamon Ouryuken - **I,m very impressed by your skill...but in the end...you are nothing compared to me...Ultimate Battle Blade Ouryuken!

Alphamon,s attack hits Omegamon Zwart...

**Omegamon Zwart - **AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!...***notices scar in his shoulder***..You can,t destroy me...you know...Dark Omega Sword!

Omegamon,s attack hits Alphamon Ouryuken...

**Alphamon Ouryuken - **Uuuhhhhhhhhhh!***gets damaged a bit on his head*...**It seems I have underestimated your power...

Meanwhile...in the depths of Digital World...Dark Area...there is a castle there dedicated to GrandDracumon...the most powerful digimon of darkness...

**GrandDracumon - **The time is soon coming...our revival!

**Lucemon Falldown Mode - **Yes...our time to revive has come...

**GrandDracumon - **Demon Lords...my servants...you know what you have to do...after you get out of Dark Area...you will invade the human world...destroy everything in your path...only then I can gain enough power to revive myself...maybe you can even get attention of The Datenshi...

**Beelzebumon - **I don,t like this plan...at all...what about the tamers...

**GrandDracumon - **They will give us no trouble...right now...the 2 most powerful Royal Knights are fighting each other...if we are lucky...they will kill each other...without them...Tamers will have no chance...

**Demon - **I have to say that your plan does seem a bit wierd...why we can,t destroy the tamers first before we invade the human world?

**GrandDracumon - **There is a reason for that...they might be useful later...especially i,m interested in that man called Ochita Kaosu...

**Lilithmon - **I am also interested in that...you don,t want to know what I would do with him...

**Barbamon - **We all know what you want...afterall...wanting that is in your nature...

**Leviamon - **Dangerous task we are taking...in order to revive you...our master...

**Belphemon - **I just want destruction...that,s all...after that...I want to go back to sleep...

**GrandDracumon - **No time for this blabbering...time is coming very soon...

Meanwhile,battle between Luna Megami and Ochita Kaosu continues...and it is starting to get even more intense...

**Luna - **I think it,s time to show my true power**...*lifts stones in palace with her mind and throws them towards Ochita***

**Ochita - *Blocks the stones with his sword***Don,t think you can easily kill me...

**Luna - **I know that I can,t easily kill you know...But I know I will in the end...I had a vision...where I did kill you...and I think that vision will become true...

**Ochita - **So it was just a dream...but reality is different...I have evolved far beyond...

**Luna - **Yes...you have...you are completely different from when I last met you in 2010...I noticed...you were beginning to rise...I saw you in TV multiple times...and legends about this supposed outsider and dissident of the New World Order...but even with your evolution...your personality is still the same...and your most fatal weakness is still there...

**Ochita - **Yes...I became the most hated in the planet...in many ways...I wanted to die back then...but I knew I had to continue living...maybe it was because that I had to save you...

**Luna - **I need no saving!***Suddenly Luna creates an energy field...and shoots red energy towards Ochita***

Red energy hits Ochita and it damages him...

**Ochita - **AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!...How...you...can...have...this...power?

**Luna - **I think you already know that I have become powerful occultist...I have learned forbidden powers...

**Ochita - **You have really crossed the line now!...***leap jumps towards Luna and tries to slash her with anger,but Luna manages to block somehow***

Meanwhile...Omegamon Zwart and Alphamon Ouryuken are still fighting...both seem to be pretty equal in strength...they are both kinda damaged...but they still manage to fight on...

**Alphamon Ouryuken - **Digitalize of Soul!

**Omegamon Zwart - **Dark Garuru Cannon!

Suddenly,Alphamon summons another sword besides Ouryuken...

**Omegamon Zwart - **What?...another sword...

**Alphamon Ouryuken - **Yes...it,s called Seiken Gradalpha...my other sword...mostly I use it in my normal form...but in times like these...

Alphamon Ouryuken,s AlphaInForce and Omegamon Zwart,s OmegaInForce suddenly start to shine...Alphamon,s shines Green and Omegamon,s shines Dark Red...

**Omegamon Zwart - **What is happening?

**Alphamon Ouryuken - **I,m not sure but it doesn,t really matter...Holy Sword Gradalpha!

**Omegamon Zwart - *blocks Alphamon,s attack but his other shoulder also becomes damaged***AAAAAAAAH!...YOU! Dark Grey Sword***slashes Alphamon with anger***

Omegamon,s attack hits Alphamon hard...then Alphamon changes his swordfighting into Jar,Kai with his two swords,Ouryuken and Gradalpha...it,s an ancient technique used in many dimensions...but Omegamon still employs his Shien technique,which he learned from Ochita...this battle...seems...to...be...unending...

Meanwhile...Thanatos,Philia,Dukemon X and UlforceV-dramon X are still watching the fight...

**Thanatos - **This battle has turned to a fight of epic porpotions...I never imagined that I will ever witness this...

**Philia - **Me neither...but i,m very scared...Ochita...may die you know...

**Thanatos - **Unfortunately that is true...but we have to keep believing in him...

**Dukemon X - **I,m sure Ochita and Omegamon will overcome this...

**UlforceV-dramon X - **But i,m worried that Ochita may turn to the darkside...

Suddenly,Khaosmon appears to them...

**Khaosmon - **Actually i,m sure he won.t...I have seen his power...

**Dukemon X - **What do you want,Khaosmon?...Haven,t you already caused enough destruction?

**Khaosmon - **I know that I have caused great damage...but...after I was dejogressed from UltimateKhaosmon...I changed...but certain is... this battle will decide everything***flies away***

But Luna Megami,s and Ochita Kaosu,s battle is seen reaching conclusion...Ochita turned his anger into power beyond imagination...Luna Megami has hard time countering it...suddenly...Ochita kicks Luna to the ground...and falls upon her...

**Ochita - **Luna!...I love you!...I truly...deeply...love...you...***tears flow on Ochita,s face and his tears then drop on Luna,s face***

**Luna - *****kicks Ochita Kaosu away***You still believe in this illusion?!***Throws her sword toward Ochita***

Ochita deflects her sword...but suddenly he notices that that sword is heading towards Luna...he jumps in front of the sword and takes the hit himself...it hits his stomach and it,s now bleeding...

**Luna - **Why?...for me...?

**Ochita - **I already promised,that I will save you...no matter what happens with my own life...

**Luna - **If you really want to die that much...Alphamon!...it,s time to end this...

**Alphamon Ouryuken - **Yes,my dear tamer...

**Ochita - **I guess it,s time...Omegamon!...stand with me...

**Omegamon Zwart - **Of course...I will...

Luna Megami and Ochita Kaosu jump on their Digimon,s shoulders...and fly to the roof of the Alphamon,s palace...the final confrontation...Ochita,s power of love is starting to glow and unites with Omegamon,s power of OmegaInForce...and Luna,s power of darkness unites with Alphamon,s AlphaInForce...

**Ochita - **Luna Megami!...you have gone far to the darkness...it has consumed you...and destroyed you...but I know your real self...a beautiful and amazing being...only way to save you...is to finally end this...

**Luna - **Don,t try to lecture me,Ochita Kaosu...I have seen through the lies of the likes of you...you claim to be force of love...but in truth you are the same as me...My destiny and karma is certain...I have to kill you to complete my mission...

Alphamon Ouryuken and Omegamon Zwart fly toward each other...

**Alphamon Ouryuken - **Ultimate Battle Blade Ouryuken!

**Omegamon Zwart - **Dark Omega Sword!

Their attacks cause huge explosion...but Alphamon Ouryuken and Luna Megami lie on the roof...and Omegamon Zwart and Ochita Kaosu are still standing...

**Ochita - **Now is the chance to finish this!

**Omegamon Zwart - **Dark Double Trent!

Suddenly...Omegamon shoots out dark ice and freezes Alphamon and Luna...and then shoots out dark fire...this manages to de-evolve Alphamon back to Dorumon...but shockwave from attack throws them off the roof...Luna manages to grab Dorumon...but she...is still falling...Suddenly Ochita jumps down and grabs Luna and Dorumon...but he himself now will take the hit...when he falls...his body breaks completely...

**Luna - **NOOOOO!I didn,t...want this...I really...didn,t...You can,t...die...

**Ochita - **I finally...managed...to save...you***falls unconscious***

**Luna - **Yes...you did...you saved me...I now realize...that siding with dark side...was wrong of me...you can,t destroy...evil...with evil...like you once said...but with love...I can,t let you die now...***uses her powers to save Ochita from death***

Omegamon Zwart sees her and Ochita and appears before them...

**Omegamon Zwart - **His body seems to be restoring...thanks to your powers...

Dorumon now wakes up also...

**Dorumon - **You did defeat me,Omegamon...I now realize...that betraying the Royal Knights was really wrong thing to do...but I did it for Luna...I thought her ideals were worth it...unfortunately now it is too late to regret...

Suddenly Digital World starts to shake...

**Omegamon Zwart - **What do you mean it is too late?...

**Dorumon - **It is now happening...The Demon Lords...will appear again...

Suddenly earth behind in front of them cracks open...from the cracks appear Belphemon,Beelzebumon,Barbamon,Leviamon,Lilithmon,Demon and Lucemon Falldown Mode...The Demon Lords...

**Omegamon Zwart - **Who are you?

**Lucemon Falldown Mode - **We are The Great Seven Demon Lords...in ancient times..we conquered and ruled the Digital World...but we were banished to Dark Area...We have now revived...to destroy the material dimension...

**Luna - **There is no need for it...

**Lilithmon - **Oh you,Luna...because of you,we were revived...I thank you for that...but Lucemon just used you...for this goal...

**Luna - **What?...I have never been in contact with Lucemon...

**Lucemon Falldown Mode - **Oh that girl doesn,t remember...how unfortunate...maybe the name Mikael is more familiar?

**Luna - **I can,t believe it...then it is true...I was just used...

Ochita wakes up,hearing Luna and Lucemon talk...

**Ochita - **Yes,you were just used,Luna...now is time to choose the true side..let,s save this world...together...

Thanatos,Philia and their Digimon also arrive to the scene...

**Thanatos - **Who are those Digimon?

**UlforceV-dramon X - **I can,t believe it...the Demon Lords...they are back...

**Philia - **What?...who are they?

**Dukemon X - **Ancient Digimon with very dark nature...they only care about destruction...and themselves...they represent the great seven sins...Lucemon represents Pride,Demon represents Wrath,Lilithmon represents Lust,Leviamon represents Envy,Barbamon represents Greed,Beelzebumon represents Gluttony and Belphemon represents Sloth...

**Demon - **We don,t really have time for you...if you want to face us...meet us in material dimension...Hahaha!...

**Lucemon Falldown Mode - **Yes we are leaving...Digital Gate...Open!

The Demon Lords disappear...

**Thanatos - **What we will do now?

**Ochita - **We have to go to material dimension and stop the worst from happening...I don,t want anyone to die...even if humans are such toxic beings...

**Luna - **I can,t come...I will stay here with Dorumon...I don,t want to be in material dimension ever again...

**Philia - **We don,t need her anyway...

**Ochita - **Philia!...she is now in our side...one of us...the tamers...and part of the team Infinite Love...Luna we have to talk before we leave each other...

**Luna - **Fine...

Luna and Ochita go away from others...

**Ochita - **You don,t have to come with us...but promise me...that you will not forget me...we might get killed in this mission...

**Luna - **I promise...but I need some to think...and find my true way...when I find it...I will return to your side...

**Ochita - **Fine...and remember I will love...you...forever and...always...***hugs Luna***

Luna hugs him back and Ochita then walks away...to the horizon...to finish...what he is destined to do...

**Next Chapter - Chaos in the material dimension!Ochita Kaosu,s return to his home,Demon Lords VS Royal Knights!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7. - Chaos in the material dimension!Ochita Kaosu,s return to his home,Demon Lords VS Royal Knights!**

In the depths of the Digital World,in the Dark Area,in castle of GrandDracumon..

GrandDracumon is standing on his throne and watching database of human population on screen...he searches for 4 tamers he is up against...finally he manages to find the data...and it is...

**Name - **Ochita Kaosu(meaning :Fallen Chaos)

**Birthplace - **Tokyo,Japan

**Current Location - **Tokyo,Japan/missing?

**Age - **23

**Gender - **?

**Biography - **Born in Tokyo,Japan ...his parents were killed by someone unknown...he has a brother who lives with foster parents...has lived alone in his basement for 2 years...he has become known as "True Outsider"...and dissident of the New World Order...he is World Champion 2014 of the Digimon Digital Card Battle...he is wanted for killing 3 people and for resisting arrest...his current status is unknown..

**GrandDracumon - **No gender?...how is that possible?...I know that Digimon don,t have it...but according to my data...humans have it greatly defined...very unusual for sure...I,m very interested in that being...let,s see the next one...Luna Megami...

**Name - **Luna Megami(meaning:Moon Goddess)

**Birthplace - **Osaka,Japan

**Current Location - **Rome,Italy/missing?

**Age - **18

**Gender - **Female

**Biography - **Born in Osaka,Japan...parents divorced...in 2010,she moved from Osaka,Japan to Rome,Italy...is an occultist and is a founder of a cult called...Ankokudzura...has been reported missing since March 2013...current status unknown...

**GrandDracumon - **Interesting...seems like she has dabbled with the dark side for a while...no wonder that Lucemon could manipulate her so easily...now let,s see the data of the tamer called Philia.

**Name - **Philia Jinsei(meaning:Love,Life)

**Birthplace - **Athens,Greece

**Current Location - **Nagoya,Japan

**Age - **25

**Gender - **Female

**Biography - **Born in Athens,Greece...has a Greek mother and Japanese father...moved to Nagoya,Japan in 2012...owns a Gothic Lolita brand...current status unknown...

**GrandDracumon - **She has a pretty name,that,s for sure...but i,m not sure why she is in Digital World...she doesn,t have qualities of a tamer it seems to me...now let,s see data of the goggle boy,Thanatos...

**Name - **Thanatos Shinohonno(meaning:Death,Death Instinct)

**Birthplace - **Austin,Texas

**Current Location - **Tokyo,Japan

**Age - **18

**Gender - **Male

**Biography - **Born in Austin Texas...has a Japanese mother and American father...parents divorced...moved to Tokyo,Japan in 2009...has multiple assault charges...current status unknown...

**GrandDracumon - **Oh,a violent one...I think this one could be turned to dark side if necessary...but only if he is worthy enough...

Meanwhile...in Tokyo,Japan...3 days has passed since Demon Lords arrived in the material dimension...they have already destroyed multiple cities in the world...they also have armies of VenomVamdemon and BelialVamdemon with them who destroy everything in their path...the tamers try to protect Tokyo with everything they got...currently,Ochita Kaosu is in his home...in the dark basement where he lived for 2 years...he is modifying his and Luna,s sword,so that they could connect together...

**Ochita - **I have almost finished modiying the swords...with this new enemy...I have to change my swordfighting style a bit...for it I recovered Luna,s sword which she left behind...Yay finished!...now I trying to connect...connected...now I can use twin blades which can connect together...now,one last thing before I leave...I will change my old clothes...

Ochita opens a dress coffin in the corner...in it there is a dark red beautiful aristocratic dress...almost floor-length...He hasn,t worn this for a while...he knew that if he would wear it in public...he would get killed for sure...there has already been many incidents where he almost was killed...he takes off his black tunic and put this dress...and finally...his new make-up...he mostly uses black make-up for his eyes...but for this time he uses darker pink nail-polish...he wonders...

**Ochita - **I wonder what Luna would think about my new look...she is one of the only humans who know about my true idendity...but I am sure she will not be very pleased if I see her again...now just my belt and I am ready...for the battle...

Ochita leaves his home and runs towards the battle scene where the Omegamon Zwart and others are...

Meanwhile...Dukemon X,UlforceV-dramon and Omegamon Zwart are fighting armies of VenomVamdemon and BelialVamdemon...thye have managed to destroy most of them...

**Thanatos - **We are almost done...all of them soon will be destroyed...

**Philia - **Yes,but I am afraid Demon Lords will appear...they are 7 extremely powerful Digimon you know...

**Thanatos - **Yes,that is true...hopefully they won,t appear until Ochita arrives...

**Omegamon Zwart - **Omega Blast!***destroying last of Venom-and BelialVamdemon...***

**Dukemon X - **We did it...

**UlforceV-dramon - **Yes...there might be more coming though...

Suddenly,dark energy engulfs in front of them...The Demon Lords appear...their leader,Lucemon Falldown Mode,Demon,Lilithmon,Beelzebumon,Barbamon,Belphemo n and Leviamon...the ancient lords of darkness...they were all once good Digimon,but were seduced by dark side...because of the dark master himself...GrandDracumon...

On the other side,there are...Philia...a beautiful woman...a dressmaker and Gothic Lolita fashion designer...when she arrived to Digital World,she had no idea what this experience would bring...but she had developed a lot during it...she is now a lot stronger than she was...because of Ochita Kaosu...who is almost like a younger brother to her...

Dukemon X...Royal Knight who had a lot of doubts about Project Ark which Yggdrassil was instituting...and eventually he rebeled and allied himself with X-Antibody Digimon...he was responsible was opening a gate to Yggdrassil for DoruGreymon,who evolved to Alphamon...the Royal Knight of myth and the true leader of Royal Knights...now...he is a Digimon to a tamer...he still doesn,t know what his purpose is in this...but he is sure they have to defeat the Demon Lords...

Thanatos...someone who has got himself into a lot of trouble because of his more agressive nature...meeting Ochita,he learned that he has to channel his emotions the right way without hurting anyone...

UlforceV-dramon X...a legendary Royal Knight...he was someone who followed Yggrassil without question...even though he had doubts about Project Ark...he knew he had to follow the orders of their master...who was considered their God at the time...but now he has learned that following orders blindly is very wrong...he realized that questioning authority is a must...

**Thanatos - **Prepare for battle!

**Lucemon Falldown Mode - **Hey we don,t to fight right away...we just see that you are causing a lot of trouble for our plans...stand aside...or take your judgement...

**Philia - **We will not stop...never...we will protect this city...

**Lucemon Falldown Mode - **Very well then...Paradise Lost!***heading towards Philia***

Dukemon X jumps in front of Philia to protect her...

**Dukemon X - **Royal Saber! Don,t even try to hurt Philia...

Suddenly...Ochita is running off the roof of scyscraper...

**Ochita - **AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!***takes out his two modifyied swords***

And then he jumps toward the Demon Lords...he first slashes Leviamon...and then all other...with the last of them being Lucemon...

**Lucemon -** AAAAAH! How this human can have this kind of power?

Ochita falls into the ground perfectly...

**Ochita - **We are more powerful than you realize...and we are now here...to destroy you...

Ochita Kaosu...someone who is called The True Outsider...someone who lived in his dark basement completely alone...lived without meaning and without hope...until...that fateful day when he entered Digital World...even more...he re-found the meaning of his life through Luna Megami...now he is dedicated to save the Digital World...and then live in Digital World together with Luna...Forever...

**Thanatos - **Really good to have you back,Ochita...we really missed you...oh wait...what are you wearing...isn,t it a dress...

**Ochita - **Yes it is...I will explain this later...

**Philia - **Well you do look pretty in it atleast...

**Ochita - **Thank you for the compliment,Philia...but we don,t have a time for this...

**Lucemon Falldown Mode - **Oh Ochita Kaosu you have finally arrived...but now you will experience the full power of The Demon Lords...

Ochita leaps toward Lucemon and starts fighting with him with his 2 swords...he connects them to form a swordstaff...Omegamon Zwart then joins him...

**Lucemon Falldown Mode - **Your swords can,t touch me...

Lucemon throws Ochita away from him...he lands on the ground...Omegamon Zwart and others run towards him...

**Omegamon Zwart - **Are you okay,Ochita?

Ochita touches his head...and then looks upwards towards Omegamon...

**Ochita - **I am okay...my head just hurts a little...

Philia then looks at him...

**Philia - **You are definitely too reckless...

**Ochita - **Yes...possibly...there was a time...whereI was very careful...but now there is too much at stake...to care what happens to me...

**Dukemon X - **The Demon Lords...

They suddenly see all 7 Demon Lords are heading towards them...Tamers and Digimon now gather and stand together to fight them...they know...they are vastly outnumbered and that only Omegamon Zwart can outpower them...and one tamer still wanders in Digital World...

In the middle of nowhere in Digital World...Luna Megami and Dorumon are walking in Digital World...Luna Megami is thinking...about Ochita...and others...she regrets what she did ...

**Luna - **Dorumon?...do you think...they could forgive me...everything?

Dorumon looks at her...he recognizes her sadness...He also knows that what they did almost destroyed the Digital World...

**Dorumon - **Maybe not all of them...and not right away...but i,m sure Ochita can forgive you...afterall he was the one who desperately tried to save you from your darkness...

Luna remembers Ochita and what he has done for her...

**Luna - **Oh Yes...Ochita Kaosu...fascinating being is he...He saved me...and I will never forget that...but he is too good...too loving towards everyone...that is his greatest weakness...who knows...maybe it,s my destiny to help him now...there is definitely a connection between us...something that cannot be broken...no matter what happens...I myself still don,t understand that...but in time I will...

Luna then notices a silver castle in their road...

**Luna - **Is it a...silver castle...?

Dorumon suddenly senses something...something familiar...

**Dorumon - **I think we should go in...I sense a presence of someone...I haven,t felt something like this since 300 years ago...

Luna and Dorumon then go inside the castle...but meanwhile...Ochita and others are fighting for their life...Dukemon X and UlforceV-dramon are all already greatly injured...only Omegamon is able to hold them back...

**Omegamon Zwart - **Dark Omega Blast!

His attack is able to hit all of them...Demon Lords are quite shocked at how powerful he is...

**Lucemon - **That Digimon,s power is remarkable...but with our power united...we could destroy him easily...

**Demon - **Yes,very true...but we should try to capture him...and try to harness his power...

Ochita seems very desperate...but he hopes...that Luna Megami will return...Alphamon,s power could greatly help them...

**Ochita - **We are running out of tricks here...we should...run...

**Thanatos - **Are you kidding me?...We just didn,t come here to run away...

**Philia - **But our survival is important...we can,t be captured or killed or everything is lost...

Meanwhile in the silver castle...it is actually castle of Seraphimon X...he is sitting on a throne in the main hall...He notices that Luna and Dorumon are walking toward him...

**Seraphimon X - **My dear friend,Dorumon...long time no see...I think we haven,t seen each other for...almost 300 years...

**Dorumon - **Yes,very true...I still remember you as Tokomon X...my companion...you have evolved...

**Seraphimon X - **Yes,I have...I see you have a tamer now...things have been growing dark lately...and from what I have heard...you 2 had a role in it...I should say that i,m dissapointed...but it was just destiny...and i,m sure you have learned your lesson...

Dorumon looks on the ground...and saddened at his friends words...

**Dorumon - **Yes,I have done some terrible things...

**Luna - **But it wasn,t just you...I drove you into this...I was manipulated by The Demon Lords...

**Seraphimon X - **Yes...but now...why you are here...anyway...

**Luna - **Me and Dorumon were wandering around The Digital World...to figure ourselves out...

**Seraphimon X - **I see...but I sense you are hesitating about something...

**Luna - **I am worried about Ochita...he left to material dimension with others...I should help him...The Demon Lords are really powerful...but i,m not sure if I can appear to him...after all what I have done...

**Seraphimon X - **Everything you 2 did...can not be deleted...it,s up to you to live with these mistakes...and you should...go to material dimension...I sense...Ochita needs you...more than you know...

**Luna - **Yes...I will...thank you for your guidance,Seraphimon...

**Dorumon - **I thank you also...I hope I see you soon again...

**Seraphimon X - **I hope so too...good luck in your quest...you and Ochita are our only hope to eradicate the darkness from this world...

Luna Megami and Dorumon then leave the castle...

**Luna - **It,s time to evolve Dorumon...Energy Channel!

Dorumon Warp Evolve!Dorugoramon!

**Dorugoramon - **Get on my back,Luna and then we go...to material dimension...

**Luna - **Yes,will do...Digital Gate,open!

Luna and Dorugoramon then dissappear from digital dimension...meanwhile...Ochita,Philia,Thanatos,Duk emon X and UlforceV-dramon X are running from the wrath of Demon Lords...while Omegamon Zwart above tries to protect them...Suddenly Luna Megami and Dorugoramon appear...Ochita notices and runs towards her...

**Ochita - **You are here!...you have no idea how happy I am to see you here***hugs her***

**Luna - **Well I am happy I came here to see you...what is the situation...

**Ochita - **Well we had some difficulties...we got almost killed...

**Luna - **So typical...but we are now here to help...

**Unknown voice - **So are we!...

Ochita and Luna then notice young blonce-haired man on red dragon Digimon...and 2 other Digimon...Sleipmon and Khaosmon...

**Ochita - **Kiriha!...you are here!

**Luna - **Sleipmon,Khaosmon...I thought you wanted to stay in Digital World...

**Kiriha - **Well...I thought you needed them...and it seems...we came the right time...

Suddenly Demon Lords arrive...

**Lucemon Falldown Mode - **I see you have gathered a team,Ochita Kaosu...very impressive...but all of you...prepare to die...

**Luna - **Dorugoramon!...time to Slide Evolve!...Energy Channel!

Dorugoramon Slide Evolve!Alphamon!

**Ochita - **It,s time...for our final battle...take your battle positions!...

And now final battle begins...

Leviamon VS Sleipmon

Beelzebumon VS Dukemon X

Barbamon VS UlforceV-dramon X

Belphemon VS Examon

Lilithmon VS Khaosmon

Demon VS Alphamon

and...

Lucemon Falldown Mode VS Omegamon Zwart

True Chaos...will soon ensue...

**Next Chapter - The Ultimate Chaos!The Fall of Demon Lords,Lucemon Satan Mode and Demon Super Ultimate!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8. - Ultimate Chaos in material dimension!The Fall of the Demon Lords,Lucemon Satan Mode and Demon Super Ultimate!**

The battle rages in material dimension...The Seven Great Demon Lords against 6 Royal Knights and Khaosmon...

Sleipmon tries to fight against Leviamon...Leviamon is a powerful sea monster Digimon whose power is legendary...Sleipmon,Royal Knight with Red Digizoid armor...also a powerful Digimon...

**Leviamon - **Are you really sure you can defeat me?...Yes,we were beaten by Royal Knights in ancient past,but at that time all 13 were there...now...with your numbers reduced...I,m sure we are able to kill you all...afterall,that,s why we manipulated Luna and Dorumon in the 1st place...although more of you survived than expected...

**Sleipmon - **No I am not sure...but I will make sure I will use all my power to destroy you...Yes,our numbers are reduced a lot...but now we have 5 great tamers to support us...Ochita,Luna,Thanatos,Philia...and finally...Kiriha...all beings who have granted us great power...we will not fail...

**Leviamon - **Rostrum!

**Sleipmon - **Bifröst!

Their attack then clash and it causes explosion...their powers seem almost equal...Leviamon has savage power...but Sleipmon and his Red Digizoid can still withstand his attacks...suddenly...

**Leviamon - **Anima!***creates a gigantic whirlpool***

Sleipmon reacts quickly...he knows the perfect attack to counter him

**Sleipmon - **Odin,s Breath!***freezes the whirlpool and with that Leviamon also***

Leviamon has been frozen...and his data is starting to break up...

At the same time...battle between Beelzebumon and Dukemon X...both legendary Digimon and eternal rivals...but it seems that Dukemon X has advantage this time because of his X-Antibody...

**Beelzebumon - **Finally,after all these years...I can finally get my revenge...I will never forget the ancient days when you destroyed me...now...you will be destroyed instead...

**Dukemon X - **You forget...I am now even more powerful than before...and I even have a wonderful and beautiful tamer supporting...***watches down on where Philia is***

Philia hears Dukemon,s words and smiles

**Philia - **my dear Dukemon...i,m sure you will not dissapoint me...my loyal Knight...

The battle between them begins...

**Beelzebumon - **Double Impact!

**Dukemon X - **Royal Saber!

Dukemon X,s laser beams from his lance...easily destroy Beelzebumon,s bullets...Beelzebumon realizes that he truly is at disadvantage...he knows Dukemon,s power and that X-Antibody gives him even more strength...but he has a suprise of his own for Dukemon...

**Beelzebumon - **GrandDracumon,my master gave me a X-Antibody...he says i,m the only one of the Demon Lords who can use one...

**Dukemon X - **What?!

**Beelzebumon - **Prepare yourself!***Takes his X-Antibody out and absorbs it***

Beelzebumon!X-Evolution!Beelzebumon X!

Dukemon X is very suprised at this development...instead of violet face...Beelzebumon now has a red one...He is not sure if he can defeat him at his current power level...

**Beelzebumon X - **So,let,s continue the battle...

The heated battle between them continues...Beelzebumon X has gone way too fast for Dukemon X to handle...but in power they seem pretty equal...but...

**Beelzebumon X - **It,s time to finish this!...Darkness Claw!

Beelzebumon X,s attack throws Dukemon away to the ground and he is slightly injured...but he is still able to fight...and stands up...

**Dukemon X - **Your power has become great,Beelzebumon...but in the end...Holy Light will purify you!...Final Elysion!

Powerful beam of light hit Beelzebumon X and he is hit off guard...Dukemon X flies to him fast and stabs him with his lance...

**Beelzebumon X - **You...have...defeated...once...again...but...if... I revive again...you...will be destroyed...for sure...

Beelzebumon X,s data dissappears to darkness...

Meanwhile...the duel between Barbamon and UlforceV-dramon X...a Demon Lord of Greed and Legendary Royal Knight...both are extremely powerful Digimon...

**Barbamon - **So you are the one who dares to challenge me...a Royal Knight...our eternal enemy...

**UlforceV-dramon X - **We the Royal Knights will always drive the darkness back to the abyss...your power is meaningless against the power of Light...

**Barbamon - **Hehe...we will see...Jigoku no Kaen!

**UlforceV-dramon X - **Ulforce Saber!

UlforceV-dramon deflects Barbamon,s crimson fire from his staff with his saber...Barbamon does knows of the X-Antibody and how it can increase Digimon,s power...but he has the powers from the Dark Area...

**Barbamon - **Death Lure!...

Barbamon tries to control the mind of UlforceV-dramon X...

**UlforceV-dramon X - **Aaaaaaaah...No...No...

**Thanatos - **What is happening,UlforceV-dramon?...Are...you okay?...

**Barbamon - **Hehe...Pandemonium Lost!

UlforceV-dramon X is hit with powerful energy from Dark Area...his body fractures a bit and he falls down...

**Thanatos - **NOOOOOO!...Please...stand up...

UlforceV-dramon X stands up somehow...

**UlforceV-dramon X - **Don,t worry,Thanatos...I,m still here...and together with your power...we can defeat him...

Thanatos,s Digivice X starts to shine and gives UlforceV-dramon X his energy back...

**UlforceV-dramon X - **it,s time to finish this...Barbamon...Shining V Force!

Barbamon is then hit with powerful ray of energy...that gives UlforceV-dramon perfect opportunity...he flies toward him and then slashes his head off with his saber...

Meanwhile...the battle between Belphemon and Examon...Demon Lord of Sloth against legendary Royal Knight and Dragon Emperor...No one really knows how Examon was born...some say he is jogressed Digimon and some say he is final form of Dracomon...

**Belphemon - **You!...You will be destroyed...I will kill you before I lose too much time for my precious sleep-time...I am Demon Lord,Belphemon!...

**Examon - **I wouldn,t be so sure of that...remember...my tamer is legendary tamer from another universe,Kiriha Aonuma...

Kiriha looks up to Examon...he is very satisfied how far his partner has evolved...Dracomon was always secondary to him...but recent events have changed that...now he is as important as Greymon and MailBirdramon are...He is sure...Examon can defeat that wretched Demon Lord...

**Kiriha - **Don,t dare to lose,Examon!...

**Belphemon - **Lampranthus!

**Examon - **Pendragon's Glory!

Belphemon,s black flames and Examon,s laser bombardment clash...intense fight begins between them...both are extremely powerful Dragon Digimon...Belphemon has almost destroyed the Digital World because of his rage many times...Examon is a protector of the skies...neither seems to get advantage over another...but...

**Belphemon - **Gift of Darkness !

Belphemon slashes Examon with his claws...Examon gets a direct hit...suprised at Belphemon,s power...but he knows he can destroy him...

**Examon - **Dragonic Impact!

Examon creates a catastrophic dive-bomb...and Belphemon gets completely eradicated...Kiriha then...makes a satisfied smile...

**Kiriha - **Well that wasn,t too hard...good job,Examon!...

In the same time...Khaosmon begins battleing Lilithmon...The Demon Lord of Lust...

**Lilithmon - **Oh Khaosmon...a failed Jogress Digimon...do you really think you can defeat me...you are nothing compared to me...I shouldn,t even waste my time on you...

**Khaosmon - **Watch out what you are saying...I am much less merciful than my allies are...

**Lilithmon - **Oh really I am delighted...but now...you will die!...Darkness Love!

**Khaosmon - **I know my life is fragile...but I will give my all...to protect my master,Luna Megami!Dark Prominence!

Both of their attacks clash together...battle begins...Lilithmon,one of the most powerful Demon Lords and Khaosmon...a jogress between BantyoLiomon and Darkdramon...powerful digimon...but he is failed jogress and his lifespan is short...

Khaosmon knows he has enough power to defeat Lilithmon...but he doesn,t know if he has enough left...but Lilithmon senses his doubt and...

**Lilithmon - **Nazar Nail!

Lilithmon,s claw hits Khaosmon,s face...stunned by attack...but still able to move...he prepares to make his counterattack...

**Khaosmon - **End of Paradox!

Khaosmon,s powerful attack reaches Lilithmon...and Khaosmon realizes perfect opportunity...

**Khaosmon - **Haouryoudanken!

Khaosmon manages to cut Lilithmon in half with his Bantyo Blade...but now he is very tired from this battle...

Meanwhile,the battle between Demon and Alphamon is beginning...The Demon Lord of Wrath and the Legendary 13th Royal Knight...before Alphamon,s appearance over 300 years ago...most thought he was a legend and never actually existed...and for 300 years...he lived as Dorumon again...Dorumon,who initially was created by Yggdrassil itself...as an experiment...Demon is 2nd powerful Demon Lord...who has seaked great power in the past...it,s unknown whether he succeeded in finding that or not...

**Demon - **Hahahaha!...You,Alphamon...really think you can match our power...I am Demon,one of the most powerful Digimons ever lived...

**Alphamon - **You forget...I am the real leader of the Royal Knights...someone like you can never even affect me...

**Demon - **Oh really...you were on our side...remember...and you created so much maginificent destruction...because of you we were able to revive in the 1st place...Hahaha!...

**Alphamon - **Yes,you are right...me and Luna made a grave mistake...but my 1st redemption will be by killing you and all of your kind!

**Demon - **You will try...Flame Inferno!

**Alphamon - **Digitalize of Soul!

Demon,s stream of flames and Alphamon,s green energy beams clash...and their battle can truly begin...though Demon,s power is strong...he knows he has little at surviving one-on-one battle with Alphamon...since he is legendary leader of Royal Knights...who with Omegamon destroyed Yggdrassil...and he helped Omegamon Zwart to destroy UltimateKhaosmon...Alphamon himself hopes to finish this quickly...but...

**Demon - **Chaos Flare!

Alphamon is hit with Demon,s attack...it,s power suprised him and it damaged his right shoulder...Luna sees this...

**Luna - **Alphamon...use your AlphaInForce!

Luna,s Digivice starts to shine...Alphamon,s uses his special power and prepared to make his final move...

**Alphamon - **Seiken Gradalpha!

Alphamon summons his Holy Sword Gradalpha and stabs Demon with it...

**Demon - **AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!...It seems you have defeated...now you can kill me...

Alphamon is hesitating...he has killed multiple Digimon before...millions actually...but he now knows that this approach is wrong...

**Luna - **Alphamon!...This is enough!...we can bring him to justice now...there is no need to kill him...

**Alphamon - **I agree...Demon,one of the Seven Great Demon Lords,you are under arrest for crimes against The Digital World...

Demon makes a malevolent smile...

At the same time...battle between Lucemon Falldown Mode and Omegamon Zwart occurs...The Leader of the Demon Lords and black and more powerful version of a Royal Knight,Omegamon Zwart...Lucemon...the one who has wanted to rule both digital and material dimensions...Omegamon...Royal Knight who has evolved so much...over 300 years ago he made a choice that decided the fate of the Digital World...it was Omegamon X who finished destroying the host computer of Digital World,Yggrassil...

Now,he is a Digimon partner of a great hero in the Digital World,Ochita Kaosu...this battle decides everything...

**Lucemon Falldown Mode - **Finally,we can settle this once and for all...the final showdown between Royal Knights and The Demon Lords...I,m sure this time...we will prevail...

**Omegamon Zwart - **I wouldn,t be so sure...you failed in the ancient past...you will fail again...

**Lucemon Falldown Mode - **Says the one who himself has embraced the darkness...with all this black armor of yours and all...but...now you will die...by my true power of light and darkness...Dead or Alive!

**Omegamon Zwart - **Dark Double Shot!

Both of their extremely powerful attack clash...Lucemon,s rotating spheres of light and dark...Omegamon Zwart,s dark ice and fire together...they form a powerful explosion in catastrophic scale...the surroundings even start to shake as a result...

**Ochita - **Omegamon!...don,t destroy the material dimension...while you battle with him...

**Omegamon Zwart - **Yes,my tamer...you have a point...

Lucemon knows Omegamon Zwart has extremely great power...He is now even more powerful than the true leader of Royal Knights,Alphamon...But he also knows...that he as a leader of The Demon Lords...also has extreme powers...he now...

**Lucemon Falldown Mode - **Paradise Lost!

Lucemon tries to punch Omegamon Zwart to the ground with his attack...while flying to the ground,Omegamon Zwart sees a opportunity...

**Omegamon Zwart - **Dark Omega Blast!

Omegamon Zwart,s powerful attack throws Lucemon to the air...now Omegamon Zwart tries to finish him...

**Omegamon Zwart - **Dark Omega Sword!

Omegamon slashes Lucemon with his dark sword...Lucemon Falldown Mode is now injured in the battle...

**Lucemon Falldown Mode - **Please...have mercy...Omegamon...you are as dark as me...I,m sure we could...understand...each...other...

Ochita Kaosu hears this and jumps on Omegamon Zwart...

**Ochita - **Never!...you deserve to die...for everything you have done...you manipulated Luna...Omegamon...kill him...

GrandDracumon sees the situation from his castle...he is very dissapointed...

**GrandDracumon - **Fools!...you got completely destroyed...only Lucemon and Demon barely are alive...now it,s time to use my power to evolve you both...Dark Evolution!

Suddenly dark energies surround Demon and Lucemon Falldown mode...

**Ochita - **What is happening?...

**Luna - **It seems like...they are evolving...

Demon!Dark Evolve!Demon Super Ultimate!

Lucemon Falldown Mode!Dark Evolve!Lucemon Satan Mode!

A Dark Dragon and more powerful demon appear before tamers...the hardest part of the battle will now begin...

**Omegamon Zwart - **Demon Super Ultimate!...and Lucemon Satan Mode...how is this possible?...I never imagined that I will ever see Digimon like that...those are legendary...and pure evil...

Alphamon is disturbed by their appearance also...

**Alphamon - **there are some obscure legends in Digital World...in other universes those 2 Digimon were very barely defeated...

**Demon Super Ultimate - **Hahahaha!...I have now gained the power of the Super Ultimate Digimon...No one can stop me now...

**Lucemon Satan Mode - *only roars and cannot really say anything***

**Dukemon X - **it seems like that dark dragon form of Lucemon is completely berserk...

**UlforceV-dramon X - **Yes...if i,m not mistaken...Lucemon Satan Mode is so powerful...that it is impossible to control in any way...

**Omegamon Zwart - **either way...this dimension will be completely destroyed if we can,t stop them...

Kiriha and Examon approach them...

**Kiriha - **I think Omegamon Zwart,Alphamon Ouryuken and Examon could handle them...Khaosmon could also help,but he seems very damaged...

Luna runs toward Khaosmon...

**Luna - **What is wrong,Khaosmon?...

**Khaosmon - **it seems like,my life energy is running out...you should...leave me behind...

**Luna - **No...never..!...

Suddenly...Valdurmon appears and flies toward them...

**Luna - **Valdurmon!...you definitely came at the right time...

**Valdurmon - **I was worried about you...so I figured you might need my help...

**Luna - **Yes,I have an idea...Dejogress!

Khaosmon is now dejogressed to BantyoLiomon and Darkdramon...

**Valdurmon - **What are you trying to do?...

**Luna - **I will jogress BantyoLiomon and you,Valdurmon...together... have heard legends that if I do that,a more powerful Khaosmon...will emerge...Darkdramon...you can leave to Digital World...and see what is happening there currently...

**Valdurmon - **Fine,I trust your judgement then...you,BanyoLiomon?

**BantyoLiomon - **Well...I think Luna knows what she is doing...

**Luna - **Good...now...Jogress Evolution!

BantyoLiomon!Valdurmon!Jogress Evolve!Chaosmon:Valdur Arm!

**Alphamon - **Wow it is Chaosmon:Valdur Arm!...I think we might have a chance now...

**Luna - **it is also time for Ouryuken Mode,mu dear Alphamon...

Alphamon!Kyūkyoku Senjin Ouryūken!Alphamon Ouryuken!

**Ochita - **it seems the team is now together...and let us all support our Digimon!

The battle now begins...

**Demon Super Ultimate - **Don,t think you can even touch me...Algol's Flame!

Demon,s powerful attack hits all 4 Digimon...

**Lucemon Satan Mode - **Divine Atonement!

The Seven Great Demon Lords' crests appear on Lucemon,s wings, fires seven super-powered beams at them...All the Digimon are suprised at this power...

**Ochita - **This is impossible...how can they have such a power...Omegamon,attack Lucemon!

**Omegamon Zwart - **Dark Omega Blast!

Omegamon Zwart,s does hit Lucemon...but it doesn,t have a huge effect...Ochita starts to panic a bit...

**Ochita - **No...how is this possible...it can,t be...

**Alphamon Ouryuken - **Lucemon Satan Mode is a Digimon of pure darkness...and Omegamon Zwart,s dark attacks won,t effect him...

**Luna - **try to attack Demon Super Ultimate,Alphamon!

**Alphamon Ouryuken - **Digitalize of Soul!

Alphamon,s green beams hit Demon,but...it still doesn,t seem to work...

**Kiriha - **Examon!...

**Examon - **Yes,Kiriha...Pendragon's Glory!

Examon tries to hit them both...but the attack has no effect either...

**Luna - **Chaosmon!...try to attack Demon with a more physical attack...

**Chaosmon:Valdur Arm - **Yes,my master...Haou Ryoudanken!

Chaosmon tries to hit Demon with his blade...but...

**Demon Super Ultimate - **Fool!...you really think you can do this?...now you all will experience full power of Super Ultimate!Dark Spreader!

Demon,s powerful dark attack hits everyone...the attack has made them all damaged...

**Omegamon Zwart - **This is not good!...one more attack like that and we are done!...

Philia sees the situation...

**Philia - **Ochita!...don,t give up...

**Thanatos - **Yes...you can,t lose...

**Lucemon Satan Mode - **Purgatorial Flame!

Lucemon projects huge flame from his Gehenna sphere and hits Omegamon Zwart...it damages his body...

**Omegamon Zwart - **AAAAAAAHHHH!...

**Ochita - **Are you still okay,Omegamon?...

**Omegamon Zwart - **Well i,m still living...but,I,m afraid this battle is too hard for us...

**Kiriha - **No...there is a way...we have to unite our most powerful attacks...

**Ochita - **This seems a good idea...but risky...we could destroy the whole dimension with attacks of this scale...

**Examon - **I am afraid this is the risk we must take...but you...our leader...must make this choice...

**Ochita - **It might be our best chance...Chaosmon,Examon,Alphamon and Omegamon...unite all your most powerful attacks and target them...this has to damage them enough for us to finish them...

**Luna - **Let,s do this!...

**Chaosmon:Valdur Arm - **Aurora Blaster!***fires a purifying shot of light***

**Examon - **Dragonic Impact!

**Alphamon Ouryuken - **Ultimate Battle Blade Ouryuken!***Slashes the air rapidly sending strikes of wind***

**Omegamon Zwart - **Dark Omega Howling!***multiple rapid-fire attacks of Dark Omega Blast***

All their attack unite to a sphere of Light,Fire,Wind and Darkness...

**All tamers - **This is our final attack!Chaotic Omega Force!

United attacks of their Digimon hit both Lucemon Satan Mode and Demon Super Ultimate...both explode...but from ashes...it seems Lucemon Falldown Mode is still alive...

**Ochita - **You...are still alive...

**Lucemon Falldown Mode - **I guess I will see you again!...Digital Gate,Open!...

Lucemon dissappears into Digital World...

**Ochita - **F***!...we missed it...

**Kiriha - **You still have time to catch him...go to Digital World...you must also find out whether this GrandDracumon truly exists...

**Ochita - **Yes,it seems like it...I will definitely get to the bottom of this...will you help us?

**Kiriha - **No...I and Examon have to go...there are so many dimensional distortions everywhere and we have to guard that they don,t go out of control...

**Ochita - **I see...but I hope I see you again someday,Kiriha...

**Kiriha - **I hope so too...Good luck...Ochita Kaosu...

Kiriha and Examon fly away...

**Ochita - **So,Team Infinite Love...I guess we go to Digital World again...but 1st I have to talk with you,Luna...in private...

Luna and Ochita go away from others for some time...they are standing in the front of Ochita,s old home...the moon shines brightly at them...

**Ochita - **Luna...I am glad you came to help me...without your help...I and others would be dead by now...I thank you,Luna...

**Luna - **I don,t deserve your gratitude...what I did today doesn,t change what I have done to you...

**Ochita - **Yes that is true...you can,t delete the past...but I forgive you...

**Luna - **I,m glad...you are definitely very unique...anyone else wouldn,t do it...I love you,Ochita Kaosu...with all my heart and soul...

Ochita smiles...he is glad to hear these words...but...he isn,t suprised...he helds Luna,s hand...

**Ochita - **I know...my love...

Luna and Ochita get closer to each other...their faces touch together...suddenly they kiss...for Ochita Kaosu and Luna Megami,it,s a perfect moment...after all this pain and darkness...they found each other...but in order for them to finally enjoy their connection...one more test remains...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9. - Ochita Kaosu descends to absolute despair!Bringer of Ultimate Darkness,GrandDracumon!**

DARK AREA,GRANDDRACUMON,S CASTLE

GrandDracumon is standing on this throne,injured Lucemon Falldown Mode bowing in front of him...

**Lucemon Falldown Mode - **We,The Demon Lords failed...I am sorry,my master...

**GrandDracumon - **Yes,you did...you underestimated the power of Ochita Kaosu and you payed for that...but I now have enough dark energy to descend out of Dark Area..You atleast fulfilled part of your purpose...

**Lucemon Falldown Mode - **But what about Ochita and the others?

**GrandDracumon - **I will have to deal with them personally...and I hope to turn Ochita to the dark side and make him my tamer...he has too much potential to just kill him...

**Lucemon Falldown Mode - **You must not be serious...why you need a tamer?...

**GrandDracumon - **You know,every Digimon desires a strong tamer...human emotions give us power...we thrive on them...a great tamer could give us ultimate power...but you,Lucemon...you need to hold them back to give me time to rise above...

**Lucemon Falldown Mode - **But in my state...I could be killed in seconds...

**GrandDracumon - **I will give you power to cure your injured body...and with this power...I,m sure you could give them atleast some challenge...

**Lucemon Falldown Mode - **Thank you,my master...

Meanwhile,Ochita and others are flying in Digital World...they see it has changed much...it has changed to wasteland of darkness...

**Ochita - **What has happened?...it has been totally consumed...and where are all the Digimon...

**Omegamon Zwart - **I,m not sure...something terrible has happened here...

**Luna - **Something...dark...is rising...

**Alphamon Ouryuken - **One thing is for sure...we have to be very careful...

Philia suddenly sees Lucemon on the ground...

**Philia - **Isn,t that...Lucemon?...

**Thanatos - **Yes it is!...

**Ochita - **Let,s go then...

Ochita and others land on ground and confront Lucemon once again...Ochita takes out his twin swords...

**Ochita - **Now,you will truly pay for everything!...

**Lucemon Falldown Mode - **Oh,you Ochita ...you don,t realize much greater power is rising...soon...my master GrandDracumon will ascend...and he will destroy all of you...if I fail...

Omegamon Zwart suddenly seems worried...

**Omegamon Zwart - **So he actually is still alive...I don,t remember much about the ancient past...but if he rises...all dimensions are in serious danger...not just this...

**Alphamon Ouryuken - **Then we will do everything to stop him...

**Philia - **But 1st we have to deal with Lucemon...

**Ochita - **No...he is mine...you will stay out of this...Omegamon Zwart and me are enough for him...

**Thanatos - **Are you sure?...if you need our help...we are watching...

**Luna - **I will always trust your judgement...my dear Ochita...

Ochita jumps on Omegamon,s back...with his swords our...Lucemon Falldown Mode also takes a battle position...

**Lucemon Falldown Mode - **So this is it...Paradise Lost!

**Omegamon Zwart - **Dark Grey Sword!

Their attacks clash and their battle begins...Omegamon Zwart instantly starts using his strength based swordplay while Lucemon tries to fight with his hands...Lucemon does realize that his power might not be enough to hold him off...after the battle in material dimension...Omegamon Zwart,s strength has grown by a lot...Lucemon prepared to make his most powerful attack...

**Lucemon Falldown Mode - **Dead or Alive!

Lucemon uses an orb of light to hold the target in place and mixes it with an orb of darkness to trap the Omegamon Zwart in two rotating spheres...but Omegamon manages to destroy that and break though...Omegamon Zwart now makes his final move...

**Omegamon Zwart - **Dark Sword of Ruin!

Omegamon Zwart strikes a dark explosive cross-slash with the Grey Sword and injures Lucemon gravely...

**Lucemon Falldown Mode - **No...I failed again...that...can,t be possible...

Suddenly ...ground starts to shake...a dark castle rises from it...a dark figure appears from the shadows...the dark lord...GrandDracumon...

**Lucemon Falldown Mode - **Yes,my lord...please save me...

Ochita reacts to it and jumps on Lucemon,s neck...

**Ochita - **You will not get away this time...not even GrandDracumon can save you!

Ochita holds his twin swords on his neck..

**GrandDracumon - **Lucemon,you failed...I have no further use for you...kill him...

Ochita is suprised to heart to hear the words...but he will not hesitate...he cuts through Lucemon,s neck and decapitates him...Lucemon Falldown Mode then dissappears to darkness...

**GrandDracumon - **I am GrandDracumon...leader of Dark Area and now the true king of this world...

**Omegamon Zwart - **So you are the one who created this mess in the 1st place...

**GrandDracumon - **Yes...Yes,my dear Omegamon...I suggested Lucemon to manipulate someone from human world...I let Lucemon pick the one he thought was fitting...now,my plan is complete...I only have to make you,Ochita Kaosu,my tamer and destroy the rest of you...

**Ochita - **I will never join with you and become you tamer! my loyalties lie with The Royal Knights,Digital World and Luna Megami...

**GrandDracumon - **Well well...I will make you reconsider...the suffering of your companions...might help with that...

**Ochita - **You will not touch while I am still alive...we will fight you...with all our power...

**Omegamon Zwart - **In order to save the Digital World,we have to destroy you once again,GrandDracumon!...

**Luna - **Yes...in order for Digital World to finally have peace...let,s go,Alphamon

**Alphamon Ouryuken - **Yes,Luna...we can,t let this rodent destroy everything...

**Chaosmon (Valdur Arm) - **we will also help you...with Sleipmon and Darkdramon...

**Thanatos - **Don,t even try to leave us out...let,s go UlForceV-dramon!

**UlForceV-dramon X - **Yes,Thanatos...we can,t fail or everything will be destroyed...

**Philia - **I and my knight,Dukemon...will also join...for the Digital World...

**Dukemon X - **I am confident...with our combined power...we could beat him...

GrandDracumon smiles...

**GrandDracumon - **Fools!...you really think you can destroy me!Crystal Revolution!

All the Digimon are turned to crystalline ice...

**Ochita - **Nooo...what did you do with them...

**GrandDracumon - **I turned them into crystal ice...now we can talk...

**Luna - **Well,now we are in trouble...with our Digimon crystallized...we can,t do anything...

**Thanatos - **We might be doomed...

**Philia - **I,m sure Ochita can think of something...

**Ochita - **No...we can,t do anything...

**GrandDracumon - **Good...Good...I can feel your despair and...anger...it has gathered in you...many thousands of years ago...Me and The Demon Lords ravaged the Digital World...I killed the God of Digital World,Huanglongmon...and Seven Great Demon Lords killed the other guardians...but things changed...Imperialdramon Paladin Mode created the Royal Knights...he gathered 13 most powerful Holy Knight Digimon...but he himself stayed behind...he also called beings from another dimension in...they were 5 ancient tamers...unfortunately with their power...Royal Knights defeated us...they sealed us into Dark Area...dimension where deleted data exists...after that host computer Yggdrassil took over the Digital World...and the rest is history...

**Ochita - **But who were those ancient tamers?

**GrandDracumon - **I,m not sure...they weren,t exactly like you...I think they were from civilization Atorantisu,which existed at that time...

**Ochita - **Atorantisu!...they were from there...our ancestors...the pure ones...

**GrandDracumon - **Yes...indeed...now...become my tamer...with our combined power we can destroy our enemies,The Datenshi...

**Philia - **No...Ochita...don,t do that...

**Thanatos - **Yes...you can,t listen to him...

**Ochita - **I won,t...become your tamer...

Ochita takes our his twin swords...he connects them...

**GrandDracumon - **You will suffer for refusing me...Dead Scream!

GrandDracumon hits crystallized Dukemon X and UlforceV-dramon with his attack...they are killed instantly...

**Philia - **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!...Dukemon!

**Thanatos - **No it can,t be...

GrandDracumon then suddenly grabs Philia and Thanatos...

**Ochita - **AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!...What are you trying to do...you already killed Dukemon and UlforceV-dramon...

**GrandDracumon - **I will make you suffer...more...and more...

GrandDracumon bites and ravages Philia,s and Thanatos,s necks...and then throws them into the ground...

**Ochita - **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Ochita screams in agony...and Luna bursts to tears...Thanatos is dead already...but Philia is barely alive...

**Philia - **Promise me...Ochita...that you will...save this world...you are the only...one who can do it...I will now entrust the mission to you two...

Philia and Thanatos dissappear to darkness...

**Ochita - **No...No...it can,t be possible...I will...make you pay...I will destroy you with my own hands...

**GrandDracumon - **Good...good...strike me down with hatred and your fall to the dark side will be complete...Eye of the Gorgon!

Ochita takes out his Digivice X...dark energy is circling around Ochita...

**Luna - **What is happening,Ochita?...

Ochita,s eyes turn to red...

**Ochita - **AAAAAAARGHHHHHH!Energy Channel!...

Ochita,s energy breaks the crystals around the rest of Digimon...

**Ochita - **Now...Omegamon Zwart!Darkdramon!Sleipmon!...Dark Jogress Biomerge!

**Luna - **No...what are you doing?...those are my Digimon...and you can,t merge them with yourself and Omegamon...your essence is going to be destroyed...

**Ochita - **Be quiet!...this is the only way to get revenge for Philia and Thanatos!...

Ochita fuses with Omegamon Zwart,Darkdramon and Sleipmon...from this evolution rises a dark red armored knight with twin swords...

**Ochita,s biomerged Digimon - **My name is...MarquisKhaosmon...

Alphamon and Chaosmon also wake up...

**Alphamon Ouryuken - **What just happened?...where are everyone?...

**Luna - **While you were unable to move...GrandDracumon killed Dukemon and UlforceV-dramon...and then...

Luna breaks to tears again...

**Luna - **and then...he killed...he killed...Philia...and Thanatos...they are dead...

**Alphamon Ouryuken - **No...how could he...he killed a human...doesn,t he know that humans can,t reincarnate here...it,s an alien world to them...but who is that Digimon?..

**Luna - **Ochita biomerged himself with Omegamon Zwart,Darkdramon and Sleipmon...

**Chaosmon (Valdur Arm) - **Oh no...does he want to repeat the UltimateKhaosmon situation again...on the other hand...he could beat GrandDracumon with this power...

**GrandDracumon - **That was unexpected...but even that can,t beat me...

**MarquisKhaosmon - **We will see...you will be destroyed...now...

**Alphamon Ouryuken - **I think we shouldn,t interfere with this battle...we could be destroyed with them...

**Luna - **I agree...

MarquisKhaosmon prepares to attack...and flies toward GrandDracumon...

**MarquisKhaosmon - **Twin Swords of Darkness!

MarquisKhaosmon,s attack hits GrandDracumon and damages him slightly...

**GrandDracumon - **AAARGHHHH!...it seems I have underestimated your power...but you will not kill me that easily...Crystal Revolution!

GrandDracumon tries to turn MarquisKhaosmon into ice...but MarquisKhaosmon slashes the ice with his twin swords...

**GrandDracumon - **Impossible...how can someone like you handle my power...

**MarquisKhaosmon - **Now,you will pay...with your life...the darkness...your power is mine!...Dark Force of Absolute Darkness!

MarquisKhaosmon gathers all the dark energy around him and shoots it toward GrandDracumon...it hits GrandDracumon pretty badly...

**GrandDracumon - **AAAAAAAH!...Your playtime is now over,Ochita Kaosu...it seems I can,t control you like I wished...instead I have to now destroy you completely...Black Requiem!

GrandDracumon,s dark power is hitting everything...it is completely destroying MarquisKhaosmon and breaking him apart...with this separation...Sleipmon and Darkdramon die instantly...and Omegamon Zwart is now de-jogressed to Agumon and Gabumon...Alphamon and Chaosmon also get hit..Alphamon de-evolves to Dorumon..and Chaosmon is de-jogressed to Falcomon and Liollmon ...GrandDracumon,s power also breaks ground apart under them...the deep abyss pulls everyone in...is this the end of the heroes?...has GrandDracumon won?...or can Luna Megami and Ochita Kaosu recover from this?

**Next Chapter - Chaosmon,s Sacrifice! The true Ultimate Jogress,OmegaChaosmon!**


End file.
